Amistades Peligrosas
by dbprincessjenny
Summary: Ex "La Nueva Generación Z". Se basa en la vida de Bra, Trunks, Pan, Goten, Marron y Uub, años después de que Gokú partiera junto con las esferas del dragon. Comedia, romance, acción y drama, de todo un poco...
1. Nueva era, nuevas vidas

_Al comienzo de esta historia verán que sólo __presento a los personajes, la relación entre los hermanitos Briefs en especial. En el 6º capítulo ya comienza los romances entre nuestros amigos, pero si son pro Bra-Goten tendrán que esperar un poco más. Es mi pareja preferida, pero van a ver todos los obstáculos que se presentan en el medio, y además…¿quién lo dice? No voy a revelar el final…ja ja ja! (risa al estilo Vegeta)_

_Este Fanfic consta, según lo planeado, de 3 partes (van a ser 3 historias por separado, pero que en realidad serían continuación una de la otra). No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo y capítulos llevará cada una, depende de si alguien se los pone a leer (lo cual espero, pero lo dudo! Je je). Consideren que nunca escribí algo en toda mi vida! Cree que me tomó por sorpresa mi fase artística de repente, pero eso no significa que sea buena escribiendo. nn_

_Basta de presentaciones y a leer! Los primeros capítulos quizás sean algo más pesados porque no hay tanta acción, pero para aquel que no tenga nada para hacer y decida hacer el esfuerzo de seguir leyendo la historia, verá que poco a poco se pone se pone más emocionante._

_Ah! Últimas aclaraciones: tengan por seguro que no va a ser una historia triste (algo dramática si), ya tuve bastantes historias tristes en mi vida, y no quiero otra más. Este es MI mundo inventado, y va a ser a mi manera (aceptando TODAS las malas críticas, por supuesto)_

nn --: expresión de alegría, con ojos cerrados.

uu--: expresión pensativa, con ojos cerrados.

¬¬ --: con ojos semicerrados, mirada maliciosa, o de "eres un idiota", dependiendo de la situación

**Trunks**: 26

**Goten**: 25

**Uub**: 20

**Bra**: 17

**Pan**: 18

**Marron**: 19

"PAN!" se escuchó a lo lejos. Una joven de cabellos oscuros que apenas le llegaban por debajo de los hombros, reaccionó al escuchar su nombre, dándose media vuelta para buscar de donde provenía el grito. La semi-saiya vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados y una remera blanca larga, al mejor estilo de su madre en sus épocas de juventud. ´_acaso es_…´

"BRA?!" dijo al distinguir a una chica que venía caminando hacia ella. Llevaba puesto un par de jeans y una musculosa roja sencilla pero que marcaba notoriamente su cuerpo ya desarrollado. Mientras esperaba con una gran sonrisa a que su mejor amiga la alcanzara, observó cómo a medida que la peliazul avanzaba todos los muchachos le dirigían su mirada, quedando hipnotizados ante tal belleza. ´_Siempre la misma. Puede tener a todo chico que desee a sus pies; y bueno, después de todo es la hija de Bulma, no se podía esperar menos_´ pensó para sí misma. "Bra! Qué bueno que llegaste! Tan solo unos minutos más y…"

"Vamos Pan! ¿Por qué tantos nervios?!"

"Bueno…es nuestro primer día como chicas universitarias, ¿qué pretendes?" dijo jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor. A veces no entendía cómo hacía su amiga para nunca estar preocupada por nada, ella siempre se mostraba confiada ante toda situación, sin importar lo que piensen los demás. ´_se nota que también heredó bastante del Sr Vegeta_´

"Ja Ja Ja! Exactamente, es nuestro primer día, tendrías que estar emocionada! Además, mira cuantos chicos hay por todas partes…presiento que la Universidad va a ser lo máximo! nn " exclamó con plena naturalidad juntando sus palmas.

"¿Alguna vez te preocupas por algo que no sean chicos?!" ¬¬

"mmm…si! Ropa!" añadió al instante sin dudarlo ni un momento y sonrió "y últimamente también estoy más emocionada con mi entrenamiento"

"Ya veo, así que el sr. Vegeta sigue entrenándote"

"Así es. Pero ya conoces a mi papá, nunca pelearía conmigo con su máximo poder. Tiene que tener cuidado de que su ´pequeña princesita´ no se lastime" explicó con un tono algo sarcástico.

"Ja Ja Ja! Si, ya me lo imaginaba!"

"Veo que llegó la competencia…" dijo por detrás de ellas otra voz femenina que les resultó bastante familiar. Ambas se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con una rubia de cabellos relativamente largos, que llevaba un simple vestido corto color rosa, y una vincha y zapatos del mismo color haciendo juego.

"Marron! Que suerte que nos encontraste. Ahora podemos aprovechar tu presencia para que nos des un tour para conocer el lugar…y también para que nos presentes a algunos chicos…" sugirió sonriendo seductoramente la menor de las tres.

"Si, es cierto! …excepto la parte de los chicos…" intervino Pan, y con su último comentario miró a la peliazul como desaprobándola.

"Ja ja ja! Pan, nunca cambias! Entonces creo que con lo de competencia sólo me refiero a ti, Bra"

"Parece ser que si. Y no te confíes, soy menor que tú, pero eso no me impide nada"

"Eso lo sé muy bien. De todos modos, sé compartir, tú tampoco tienes por qué preocuparte" dijo mirándola seriamente durante unos pocos segundos, para luego reírse fuertemente con sus otras dos amigas mientras comenzaban a caminar por el campus.

-----------------------------------

"Y dime Bra…Trunks ya volvió de Londres, ¿no es verdad?" preguntó la nieta de Goku cuando estaban pasando por la puerta de la confitería de la Universidad.

"Así es…" se detuvo unos segundos con una mirada pensativa "pero dime una cosa…¿por qué tanto interés repentino por mi hermano? ¿acaso te gusta?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Es mi amigo! Sólo me interesa saber cómo le fue con el proyecto…" gritó mientras su rostro comenzaba a mostrarse de un tono bastante rojo.

"Si…claro" dijo la peliazul sarcásticamente. ´_amiga, amiga, conozco muy bien tus intenciones, a mi no me puedes engañar_…´

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras…" sentenció con la frente en alto y apresurando más su andar para tratar de esconder su sonrojo.

"Eso es lo que hago. Sabés muy bien que no me molestaría que salgan juntos, al contrario…" añadió mientras trataba de alcanzarle el paso a la otra, seguida por la mayor de las tres quien escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

"Ya basta!" gritó ruborizándose aún más "No me gusta nadie, no me gusta salir con chicos, y mucho menos me gusta Trunks! Además, ¿qué sucede contigo, Marron? ¿no piensas decir nada?"

"Hey! Yo no tengo nada que ver, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. Ya saben bien que fue sólo uno de mis enamoramientos de verano; y todas las veces que le insinué algo, él indirectamente me dejaba bien claro que nunca se arriesgaría a perder de esa forma una amistad…supongo que estaba en lo cierto." explicó la rubia ahora interviniendo en la charla, en tanto tomaba un pequeño espejo de su mochila y comenzaba a arreglarse el cabello. ´_De todas formas, ya encontré quien lo reemplace…´_

"Así es. En tu caso Marron, creo fue lo correcto. Después de todo mi hermano está con una chica diferente todas las semanas" afirmó Bra para luego permanecer unos pocos segundos observando de reojo a Pan, quien parecía algo desilusionada "Sin embargo, presiento que dentro de muy poco dejará de hacerlo"

Las dos jóvenes detuvieron el paso y observaron a su amiga muy sorprendidas y como esperando una explicación. ¿Por qué un chico que pasó toda su vida yendo de fiesta en fiesta y divirtiéndose con una mujer distinta todas las noches, de un momento a otro dejaría de hacerlo?

"No me miren así, no estoy loca! Lo que sucede es que creo que mi hermano por fin se enamoró de alguien" explicó la peliazul notando el interés particular de la semi-saiya de cabellos oscuros.

"¿Y se puede saber quien es la afortunada?" preguntó la rubia con mucha intriga a la vez que se colocaba frente a frente con la menor.

"No, porque todavía no estoy del todo convencida y prefiero investigar un poco más. Pero pueden tener por seguro que a esa chica la conoces muy bien Marron" afirmó mirando disimuladamente a Pan, con la intención de que sólo ella notara. ´_así es Pan, eres tú! Por qué no te das cuenta?! Muy bien, por lo menos logré que sonrías, a ver si con esto consigo que des el primer paso_…´ "De todos modos, volviendo al tema…sí Pan, le fue muy bien con el proyecto. Mi hermano hasta el momento definitivamente demostró ser el indicado para ocupar la presidencia de la Corporación Cápsula. Y hablando del viaje, ¿Goten volvió con él?"

"No, llamó por teléfono ayer y me dijo que volvería esta semana. Todavía le quedaba por acordar algunos detalles sobre uno de los productos. Parece ser que él también toma muy en serio su posición en la C.C. ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Mi tío trabajando…"

"No seas mala, Pan!" reprochó la peliazul con una leve sonrisa y golpeándola juguetonamente en el hombro.

"Ahora lo defiendes? Te recuerdo lo enojada que estabas hace unos años, cuando estabas enamorada de Goten, y él ni te miraba!" mencionó Marron.

"¿O acaso te sigue gustando?" preguntó la otra en venganza, pero aún así sospechando había algo que su amiga no les estaba contando.

"Por Kami! En primer lugar, lo de tu tío fue el típico primer amor adolescente! Vamos, tenía sólo 12, 13 años, ya ni lo recuerdo. En segundo lugar, por lo que me cuenta mi hermano, Goten se ha esforzado mucho para merecer su puesto, no es justo que lo tomen de vago. Y en tercer lugar…no, no hay tercero…" explicó satisfactoriamente la chica Briefs.

"De acuerdo Bra, no tienes por qué aclarar nada! Sólo que a decir verdad, no entiendo por qué nunca te das la oportunidad de conocer a nadie" indicó nuevamente la muchacha de cabellos oscuros, mientras continuaban caminando y esquivando a los grupos de estudiantes que se encontraban charlando fuera del edificio.

"¿Que no conozco a nadie? Pero Pan, ¿y todas mis salidas con chicos acaso no cuentan? Creo que conozco más gente que cualquier otra persona!"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero! Conocer a alguien en serio, tener una relación. Yo acepto que no soy de las que les gusta conocer personas, pero estoy dispuesta a dar todo por el amor de mi vida si apareciera. Pero tú sólo te limitas a salir con chicos, hombres, sólo para divertirte por un par de días, sin que ni siquiera te interese conocer sus nombres…" seguía explicando la semi-saiya, aunque percatándose de la mirada desconcertada de las demás amigas. "¿Qué?" preguntó confusamente luego de hacer una pausa.

"Deberías dedicarte a escribir un libro de amor…no conocía esa parte cursi de ti, Pan" dijo la rubia seriamente, causando que Pan se sonrojara.

"Hey! Puedo tener también pensamientos profundos en algún momento, ¿no?" expresó encogiéndose de hombros y provocando fuertes risas de parte de las tres.

Bra miró su reloj. "Chicas, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ya es hora de entrar a clases"

"Cierto. El recorrido quedará pendiente para otro momento" dijo la mayor mientras se despedía de sus amigas "Ah! Y tengo buenas noticias. Al parecer según nuestro horarios, tenemos dos materias en común"

"¿Pero cómo es eso? ¿qué relación tiene diseño de indumentaria" intervino señalando a Marron "con publicidad" señalándose a ella misma "y con administración de empresas?" señalando a Bra.

"Calma, calma, déjenme explicarles. A decir verdad, hice algunos arreglos con los decanos para que nos tocarán las mismas clases para..." explicó mientras revisaba sus papeles "ah, si! para Marketing y para Comunicación Interpersonal. Además, ustedes dos también tendrán Finanzas y Matemática juntas. Parece ser que el primer año de sus carreras es el mismo salvo por una materia! ¿Qué les parece?".

"Fantástico! Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor! Excelente trabajo rubia!" exclamó Bra con gran alegría.

"Gracias, pero no vuelvas a llamarme así o me sentiré obligada a usar mis contactos en contra tuya! ¿Entendido peliazul?" dijo Marron sonriendo y mirándola desafiantemente.

"Mensaje recibido! Ahora andando, que hoy será un largo día…"

------------------------------------------

**EN LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA (C.C.)**

"Muy buenos días Sr Briefs y Sr Son" dijo una mujer rubia de unos 25 años, que llevaba puesto unos delicados lentes y se encontraba sentada un su escritorio transcribiendo unos documentos a la computadora.

"Buenos días Sharon!" respondió de muy buen humor el joven de cabellera negra con una gran sonrisa.

"Buenos días. ¿Hay algún mensaje para mi?" agregó otro muchacho de cabellos lilas, de un modo no tan alegre como el de su amigo.

Ambos vestían muy formalmente un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata de diferente color para cada uno. Era notorio que ocupaban cargos muy importantes en la corporación, ya que todo aquel que se les cruzaba, los trataba con mucho respeto.

"Si, Sr Presidente. El Sr Atwood llamó para informar de su conformidad con los resultados de su viaje a Londres, y para que el Sr Son se comunique con él para concordar la fecha de entrega del nuevo producto de la Compañía"

"De acuerdo. Goten, ya escuchaste. ¿Algo más?"

"Si…una joven lo espera en su oficina. No quiso decir su nombre, pero solicitó urgentemente su presencia…por asuntos personales…" al decir esto, los dos muchachos se miraron mutuamente, y al instante otra sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de uno de ellos.

"Bien hecho amigo! Se ve que las chicas ahora hasta vienen a tu oficina para acecharte" indicó Goten golpeando al otro suavemente en la espalda.

"No seas idiota! Yo no esperaba ninguna visita. No tengo idea de quién podrá ser"

"No queda más que averiguarlo!" afirmó mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la oficina de su amigo.

_´¿__De quién se tratará esta vez?_´ pensó Trunks permaneciendo en la misma posición durante un momento "Oye, Goten! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ESPERA!" gritó persiguiendo al otro chico, quien ya se había perdido de vista.

En tan sólo esos segundos de demora, el hijo de Goku se adelantó hasta la oficina para descubrir que tal era la ´nueva chica´ de su compañero. Abrió la puerta lentamente con la esperanza de espiar a la muchacha sin que se diera cuenta; después de todo, su intención no era molestarla ni hacerla sentir incómoda. Al hacerlo, halló a una hermosa joven de estatura mediana que se encontraba bastante concentrada leyendo los nombres de los libros de la biblioteca del cuarto. ´_Por Kami, es…es simplemente perfecta…_´ pensó, aunque sólo podía ver su perfil. Llevaba puesto un blazer negro ajustado y un jean, que marcaban celestialmente las curvas de una adolescente de unos 20 años, según le pareció a Goten. Su delicada y larga cabellera turquesa era el toque que armonizaba su figura. ´_¡¿por qué demonios Trunks se queda siempre con las mejores?!_´ Podría haber permanecido allí parado durante toda una eternidad, sin problema alguno, a no ser por la llegada de su amigo.

"Hey! ¿Acaso no me escuchabas gritarte?" no hubo respuesta "¿por qué te comportas siempre así cuando se trata de chicas? ¿eh? Dime!" tampoco hubo contestación "Planeta Tierra llamando a Goten, ¿me escuchas?...GOTEN!"

"¿eh?" dijo confundido, o mejor dicho, aun hipnotizado. "SHHHH! Ya baja la voz, o se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí afuera…"

"¿Quién se dará cuenta? ¿De quién estas hab…." Se detuvo al ver la puerta semiabierta de su oficina "Ya entiendo, nunca cambias, ¿no? Ya deja de espiar y vete a hacer tu trabajo. Compórtate como lo que eres!"

"¿Cómo lo que soy? Mmm…¿cómo un hombre de 25 años que acaba de acertar con la belleza en persona? Si, Trunks, no te preocupes que eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo…"

"Me refería a como el Gerente de Marketing de mi Compañía!...y…¿belleza en persona? ¿de qué rayos hablas?"

"No finjas conmigo, parece ser que tienes tesoros ocultos, ¿acaso tienes miedo de que te los quite?" preguntó de forma juguetona, a la vez que entornaba un poco más la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraban parados.

"Por Kami, Goten. Te lo digo como tu mejor amigo…deja de tomar alcohol por las mañanas…o por lo menos no lo hagas en aquellos días que tengas que venir a trabajar!" expresó demostrando no haber entendido ni una sola palabra.

"De acuerdo, como tú digas Trunks. Suerte con ´la nueva´ " le dijo riéndose pero aún murmurando para ser escuchado únicamente por su amigo y se alejó dejándolo solo.

"Si, claro…" Sinceramente no entendía nada en absoluto de lo que había dicho, pero prefirió no prestarle atención en ese momento. Tenía una visita esperándolo, y no quería impacientarla…´_o tal vez…estoy sobre todo intrigado por saber quién es…_´ recapacitó con absoluta franqueza, aunque en el fondo deseando de que se tratara de una persona en particular.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró a su oficina. "Buenos días señorit…" Se detuvo, dejando a un lado su tono amable "No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿Qué pasó esta vez? ¿Te cancelaron la tarjeta de crédito y vienes a pedirme dinero?"

La muchacha se dio media vuelta para ponerse frente a él.

"Creo que con todo eso habrás querido decir ´Buenos días querida hermana, que alegría verte por aquí, ¿qué necesitas?´ " habló por fin la joven con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

"No precisamente. No voy a darte dinero, ya puedes irte" dijo de una manera no muy agradable, a la vez que dejaba caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre su silla.

La menor de los hermanos apoyó sus dos manos sobre el escritorio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al mayor. Algo que no podía soportar era que la ignoraran, por lo que ella también decidió implementar un tono más severo.

"No me hables de esa forma! Además…la C.C. es tanto tuya como mía, no tienes ningún derecho a echarme"

"¿Disculpa? ¿Tanto mía como tuya? Que yo sepa nunca antes habías pisado este edificio…"

"Pero ahora será diferente" afirmó mientras intentaba calmar un poco su humor al percibir que con esas palabras había triunfantemente llamado la atención del muchacho.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Trunks con cierto temor.

"Por desgracia tanto para ti como para mi, mamá quiere que asuma la vicepresidencia…lo que significa que a partir de ahora tendrás que ver mi cara casi las 24 hs del día"

"Debes estar bromeando" dijo esperando que toda aquella situación fuese una broma, que fuese tan sólo algún plan de su hermana para torturarlo como de costumbre. Sin embargo, Bra no le devolvió ni la sonrisa ni nada de lo que tanto esperaba, sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, confirmándole que no se trataba de ninguna jugada. "Llamaré a mamá ahora mismo" sentenció y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente su teléfono celular.

"Haz lo que quieras. ¿Crees que no intenté convencerla?" comentó la menor cruzándose de brazos "Pero ya la conoces, a veces es más testaruda que hasta nuestro propio padre"

Trunks se había quedado sin palabras. Quería a su hermana como en toda relación de hermanos, pero ya le bastaba con tener que soportar en la casa todos sus caprichos y peleas.

"Vamos Trunks…no pongas esa cara, yo tampoco quiero trabajar aquí" y pensándolo mejor, agregó "a decir verdad, no quiero trabajar ni aquí ni en ningún otro lugar, pero eso es otro tema! nn A lo que me refiero es que es algo que no vamos a poder evitar, por lo tanto…tendremos que aprender a llevarnos mejor de alguna forma" propuso fijando su mirada en la alfombra sobre la cual se encontraban parados.

"Sabes muy bien que eso es imposible!" casi lo gritó, causando que la peliazul levantara su cabeza para dirigir su atención a las palabras de su hermano "siempre lo haces imposible! O acaso me vas a negar que cada vez que intento entablar una conversación razonable, siempre terminas a los gritos, encerrándote en tu cuarto, acusándome con papá, o a veces hasta peor"

Bra comenzó a apretar sus puños. Sentía cómo una ira incontrolable comenzaba a apoderarse de ella "¿CONVERSACIÓN RAZONABLE?!! ¿A TI TE PARECE RAZONABLE TENER QUE SOPORTAR QUE CADA VEZ QUE TENGO UNA CITA CON UN CHICO DEBO DARTE ALGO A CAMBIO PARA QUE NO LE CUENTES NADA A PAPA?? ¿ESO ES LO QUE LA PALABRA RAZONABLE SIGNIFICA PARA TI??"

"No es mi culpa que los sujetos con los que sales sea uno peor que el otro! Mientras que sigas saliendo con seres de ese estilo, nunca estaré de acuerdo y siempre querré evitarlo aún si tuviera que contar con la ayuda de nuestro padre"

"Excepto que te de algo a cambio…" añadió la peliazul todavía denotando cierto nivel de rencor. ´_imbecil, él siempre tratando de sacarle provecho a todo_´

"Así es. Tal vez tengas razón hermanita…ya estamos comenzando a entendernos uu "

"¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?! Yo nunca me entrometo con todas aquellas zorras con las que sales! Entonces ¿por qué demonios tú tendrías que meterte con mis asuntos?"

"Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra" respondió al instante con cierto aire de superado.

Bra cerró fuertemente los ojos y sus puños, decididamente ya había perdido la paciencia "CLARO QUE SI!!! ¿Acaso alguna vez insistí en que dejaras ese tipo de vida y por una vez por todas te decidieras a enfrentar lo que realmente quieres?!" reprochó todavía sin bajar la voz y acercándose aún más a su hermano.

"No sé de qué estás hablando…" dijo el mayor ya más calmado y desviando la mirada hacia unos cuadros colgados en la pared ´_por favor, que no empiece otra vez con lo mismo_´

"Si que lo sabes! No quieres reconocer que sólo estás desperdiciando tu tiempo porque no tienes el valor suficiente para decirle a Pan lo que sientes por ella…" con estas últimas palabras la peliazul ya se mostraba también más tranquila, pero a la vez demostraba algo de preocupación.

"No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo Bra, ya vete…" La voz del muchacho de cabellos lilas se fue tornando poco a poco más melancólica. ´_no lo entenderías…_´

"Ya sabes lo que pienso, y no es mi intención entrometerme en tus asuntos…salvo que tú me lo pidas" Al recibir como respuesta sólo un incómodo silencio, la menor comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta "sólo te pido que lo pienses…no es para nada malo lo que sientes por ella, al contrario…y además ya creo que te está haciendo mucho daño tratar de evitar lo inevitable"

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron enormemente ´_lo inevitable? Acaso ella…no, no es posible_´ pensó mientras se esbozaba un triste sonrisa en su rostro "Ella no siente lo mismo, sé muy bien que no le pasan las mismas cosas que a mi. Así que te pido por favor que dejes de decir cosas sin sentido. Tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo, no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando, tú no sabes lo que es sentir que la persona que amas te esté continuamente evitando sin siquiera recibir un por qué"

Bra se sostuvo la cara con una de sus manos "¿Quieres que yo te dé tu ´por qué´? Veamos…¿por qué rayos crees que lo hace?! ¿Por qué te odia? ¿por diversión? Trunks, piensa! ¿no te das cuenta cómo te mira, cómo reacciona cada vez que le diriges la palabra? Hermanito, eres muy inteligente para tantas cosas, pero a veces eres realmente un tremendo idiota"

"Hey! Estoy triste, ¿recuerdas? No estoy de ánimos para recibir insultos"

"Lo siento! nn pero lo que trataba de explicarte es que esa es la manera de actuar de Pan. Mira…eres su mejor amigo y está perdidamente enamorada de ti: primer punto. Además, ella nunca antes salió con ningún chico, o al menos no tan formalmente como ella quisiera: segundo punto. No se anima a arriesgarse a perder una amistad de tantos años por algo que ni siquiera ella sabe cómo será. Al fin y al cabo, ella está haciendo lo mismo que tú: ambos están tratando de dejar a un lado esos sentimientos, simplemente por miedo a lastimar al otro"

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Trunks ya adoptando una postura más alentadora.

"Por supuesto! Sin embargo, para eso estoy yo! nn Trunks, dame el OK y ya pongo manos a la obra"

Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien del mayor. Los planes de su hermana eran considerados 100 inaceptables…aunque, por otro lado, después de todo siempre terminaban dando resultado "Mejor deja que lo piense…"

La peliazul se colocó frente a su hermano poniendo ambas manos sobre sus propias caderas "¿Acaso todo mi discurso no sirvió para nada? No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados por tanto tiempo!"

"Sabía que no me harías caso! Ya te dije que lo voy a pensar! No quiero que interfieras, no todavía! ¿por qué tienes que ser siempre tan caprichosa?" resopló el mayor, presintiendo el comienzo de una nueva discusión.

"Por la misma razón por la que tú eres tan imbecil! Por Kami! ¿hace cuánto tiempo te encuentras en la misma situación, Trunks? Sino no hago algo ahora mismo, ustedes dos son capaces de permanecer sin siquiera hablarse por años! Ya déjame hacer lo que hago mejor"

El mayor se paró de golpe de su silla dejando que ésta caiga "NO! Ya lo he dicho! Además, eres precisamente la menos indicada para hablar sobre estos temas!" gritó mientras se lo notaba cada vez más agitado "No conoces lo que es el amor, no sabes lo que significa tener tantos sentimientos juntos y contradiciéndose, no sabes nada! Sólo eres una…" en ese momento Trunks se detuvo al ver los ojos de su hermana que comenzaban a notarse algo vidriosos. Sin duda había llegado muy lejos "lo…lo siento, yo no quise…"

"VAMOS, TERMINA ESA ORACIÓN! ¿una qué?! ¿una cualquiera?! ¿Una ramera?! ¿Qué palabra ibas a usar?!" la chica no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslice sobre su rostro. ´_puedo aceptarlo de los demás, pero no de Trunks, no de él_´. Odiaba mostrarse vulnerable frente a los demás, pero más odiaba saber que su propio hermano pensaba así de ella. Muchas personas, la mayoría que conocía a Bra, estaban al tanto de su estilo de vida: salir con tantos chicos diferentes en tan poco tiempo y ser la hija de la dueña de unas de las empresas más famosas y millonarias del mundo, no es algo que pueda pasar tan fácilmente desapercibido, en especial para la prensa. Muchos de los rumores que se referían a ella no eran ciertos, pero pareciera que los periodistas sólo buscaban llamar la atención con buenas historias sobre la vida privada de la gente, sin importar si fuesen puros inventos o no; y era aún mejor cuando se trataba de la famosa Bra Briefs. Por alguna razón la joven era alguien de quien casi todos querían oír: la mitad de las personas la idolatraban, la tomaban como un modelo a seguir, o estaban completamente rendidos ante tal imagen de supuesta belleza y perfección, y la otra mitad…bueno…la otra mitad la odiaban terriblemente al ser sólo ´una niña rica y consentida´, por lo que les encantaba enterarse de alguna que otra de la relaciones comprometedoras que pudieran hundir a la ´princesita´. De todas formas a Bra nunca le importó lo que pudieran decir o inventar sobre ella, después de todo no iba a dejar de actuar como ella misma sólo para complacer al resto. Ella sabía quién era y qué es lo que la hacía feliz…o al menos eso creía.

Trunks se sintió profundamente arrepentido e intentó tomarle la mano a su hermana, como para disculparse. Sin embargo, apenas sintió el contacto ella se soltó violentamente y con mucha rabia. "Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? Te lo dije antes y te lo volveré a decir una y otra vez hasta cansarme. Me interesa muy poco lo que digas. Lo que vaya a hacer, lo haré por Pan, no por ti. No voy a permitir que mi mejor amiga sea infeliz por culpa de un cobarde como tú" dijo antes de abandonar la habitación con un fuerte portazo y dejando a un muchacho confundido y lógicamente preocupado.

_´¿Qué es lo que estará tramando esta vez?´_ pensó el chico de cabellos lilas, para luego acercarse a la ventana y ver cómo un Jaguar rojo con un muy irritada peliazul como conductora, aceleraba por las calles efusivamente a toda velocidad.


	2. Los juegos que juegan con nosotros

**ESE MISMO DÍA A LA NOCHE…**

"Ahora recuérdame Bra…¿por qué estamos aquí y por qué estoy vestida como tú?" dijo una Pan muy distinta a la usual.

Ambas semi-saiyas se encontraban haciendo la fila a para ingresar a "Metropolis", uno de los clubes más famosos de la ciudad. La mayor examinó de arriba abajo a la otra, quien llevaba puesta una pollera negra muy corta, medias de red y botas largas hasta la rodilla con taco, del mismo color, un corset rojo con lazos cruzados negros, una vincha haciendo juego y una gargantilla negra de la cual colgaba una piedra rojo rubí. Luego pasó a analizar su propia vestimenta, la cual consistía en una remera blanca corta sin mangas, que dejaba apenas a la vista su ombligo, una pollera de jean un poco más larga que la de su amiga, un cinturón negro, y unas botas a la rodilla del mismo color muy similares a la de la peliazul.

"Con esto ni siquiera puedo caminar!" se quejó nuevamente prestándole mayor atención al calzado que la menor le había obligado a utilizar.

"Ya te lo dije Pan! Vengo a darle a alguien una pequeña lección" replicó la chica Briefs ´_lo siento amiga, lo tuyo deberá esperar un poco más. Hoy mi objetivo es otro: el idiota de mi hermano se arrepentirá de lo que dijo y se tendrá que tragar todas sus palabras_´.

"¿Y qué hay con mi ropa?! ¿Qué tengo que ver YO en este asunto?!" volvió a reprochar la nieta de Goku a la vez que trataba de estirar su remera hacia abajo para tapar la parte de su cuerpo que quedaba a la vista de todos.

"Bueno…tienes que ver, porque eres mi mejor amiga y sé que nunca me dejarías sola" explicó sonriendo y acomodando el cabello de la otra.

"Bra…por favor, ten consideración. La última vez que me pediste un favor terminé encerrada en la Cámara de Gravedad durante 5 horas ´entrenando´ con tu padre…" dijo recordando todos los golpes y heridas que sufrió ese día (por supuesto, Vegeta siempre tan leve) "y créeme que dolió mucho!"

"Si…lo recuerdo" aceptó colocando su índice por debajo de su barbilla, y recordando ella también lo sucedido "y lo siento mucho! Pero confía en mí, esta vez no se relaciona con ocultar ninguna de mis citas ni nada parecido. Ya cálmate que esta noche es para divertirnos" le explicó mientras sonreía y colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de Pan. "Y con respecto a tu ropa, te ves linda así!" aseguró entusiasmadamente ´_espera a ver la cara de Trunks cuando te vea vestida con esta ropa!_ nn ´ "Vaya a saber…tal vez hoy consigas a algún chico…"

"Ya cállate! Deja de ser tan persistente! Miles de veces te dije que no me interesan esas cosas!"

"¿Ni siquiera cuando se trata de cierto chico de cabellas lilas? ¬¬ " preguntó, esta vez mirándola fijamente a los ojos y mostrándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Bra! Basta con eso!" gritó evitando la mirada insistente de la otra a la vez que se sonrojaba, para luego, sólo unos 5 segundos después, cambiar la expresión de su rostro "Oh no…está aquí dentro" afirmó por lo bajo llevándose una de sus manos sobre su boca.

"Mmm…tal vez…" aceptó alegremente la peliazul mirando hacia el cielo.

La nieta de Goku permaneció boquiabierta observando a su acompañante "Lo hiciste a propósito! Sabías que tu hermano y Goten vendrían!..."

Bra siguió escuchando frases como ´no te atrevas a hacer nada´, ´no me gusta!´ o ´es sólo mi amigo´, pero su mente se encontraba ahora en otra parte. _´¿Goten?...debí suponer que era él con quien escuché a Trunks por la tarde arreglar esta salida…hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo…2 años quizás. ¿Qué habrá sido de él?´_

"Así que espero que me hayas escuchado bien, ¿oiste?" Eso fue lo único que Bra escuchó decir a su amiga poco después de escapar de sus pensamientos.

"Como digas…" dijo denotando no mucho interés, para luego agregar al minuto siguiente "Ese de allí es tu amigo, ¿no Pan? ¿Seguro que nos podrá hacer entrar?"

"Claro! Es un gran fanático de mi abuelito Satán, y de seguro hará cualquier cosa que le pida a cambio de un autógrafo" explicó Pan ya olvidando de lo que estaban hablando y cambiando de humor.

"Creo que a veces resulto ser una muy mala influencia para ti, amiga!" afirmó causando que ambas semi-saiyas estallaran de risa, mientras seguían avanzando en la fila.

**YA ADENTRO DE "METÓPOLIS"**

"¿Lo ves? Te dije que todo funcionaría a la perfección. ¿Y ahora que harás Bra? ¿Quién es el pobre sujeto al que le darás una lección? Apresúrate para irnos lo antes posible de este lugar" pidió Pan en tanto observaba a su alrededor y trataba de ignorar el fuerte olor a alcohol que se distinguía en el aire.

"La verdad es que…" La peliazul se detuvo al distinguir una figura conocida entre la multitud, y sonrió maliciosamente al estilo de su padre. La chica de cabellos negros dirigió su mirada hacia donde sonreía su amiga y permaneció inmóvil el reconocer al supuesto objetivo.

"Oh no…no él! ¿acaso no prestaste atención a todo lo que te dije?!"

"Mmm…no en realidad…" confesó la menor y apartó la vista por un momento de su ´blanco´.

Pan se tomó unos segundos para dejar escapar un suspiro y luego retomó la conversación "No me gusta Trunks, yo no le gusto a él. Ya deja de intentar juntarnos!"

"Hey tranquila! Qué carácter…esto no tiene nada que ver contigo" contestó logrando confundir a la otra ´_o al menos no esta vez_´. "Hoy sólo será un asunto entre él y yo. Y ahora suprime tu ki! No quiero que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí…no todavía"

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

Un joven de cabellos azabaches, hijo de uno de los luchadores más fuertes del universo y hermano del investigador más brillante de la ciudad, se encontraba muy divertido baliando intensamente con una rubia de ojos claros. Por otro lado, a sólo unos pasos, Trunks intentaba animar a otro de sus amigos, empleado de la C.C. Se trataba de un hombre de su edad y estatura, con cabellera castaña y ojos azules oscuros: un candidato apreciado por muchas mujeres, aunque no llegaba a la altura de su jefe.

"Por Kami, Dean! Deja de pensar en ella. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder" le dijo con un tono comprensivo y colocando una mano sobre el hombro derecho del otro muchacho.

"Si, lo sé…pero no pensé que terminaríamos nuestra relación tan rápido" le contestó el otro. Dean fue compañero de Trunks durante la Universidad, y a pesar de que nunca fueron grandes amigos, al presidente de la C.C. le preocupaba bastante su estado depresivo. "Y a propósito, ¿quién es Kami?"

"¿Eh? ¿Kami? Ehhh…ja ja ja! No es nadie importante!" afirmó riendo nerviosamente "Volviendo al tema…es hora de dejar de lamentarse! ¿En serio crees que vale la pena seguir malgastando así tu tiempo?" Dean escuchaba atentamente sus palabras "Debes buscar una linda chica y olvidarte de todos tus problemas. Hoy es una noche para divertirse!"

El otro rió por lo bajo "Tú siempre igual…Quizás para ti sea fácil, tienes a decenas de mujeres que darían lo que sea para que siquiera las miraras. En cambio yo no soy así, ni me interesa serlo. Nunca se me cruzaría querer a una chica para una sola noche, yo no…" en ese momento, Dean quedó boquiabierto mirando fijo a una muchacha despampanante que lo saludaba con la mano mientras le sonreía seductoramente "Por Dios, creo que me acabo de enamorar otra vez"

Trunks cayó de espaldas (al estilo anime), y al momento siguiente se dio vuelta hacia donde el otro miraba, pero no distinguió a nadie "¿Te sientes bien? Allí no hay nadie…" preguntó extrañado por el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

"Detrás de la columna…enseguida vuelvo!" exclamó, y tomó de un solo trago lo que quedaba de su vaso. Dio unos pasos, pero antes de partir en búsqueda de esa chica misteriosa, se volteó hacia Trunks gritándole "Aunque pensándolo bien, será mejor que no me esperes!"

El muchacho de cabellos lilas permaneció estupefacto observando a su amigo perderse entre la multitud ´_es una lástima…tan joven y ya enloqueció. Bueno, ¡qué más da!_ uu ´ pensó para sí mismo, cuando repentinamente abrió sus ojos al sentir una presencia muy conocida para él "¿Pan?"

Se levantó de su asiento sin pensarlo dos veces y mientras se hacía paso por entre la gente, miles de chicas jóvenes, otras no tan jóvenes y hasta uno o dos afeminados, lo tomaron de la mano como para bailar con él. Sin embargo, Trunks no les prestó atención, estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de ubicar el ki de la semi-saiya. Además, hoy no tenía ganas de ESO; a decir verdad, ni hoy como tampoco nunca últimamente. En cierto aspecto su hermana tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho. Tal vez esta noche y con unas cervezas ya encima, lo harían abandonar esos temores y lograría por fin hablar con ella "¿Dónde estará?"

**VOLVIENDO ****AL OTRO EXTREMO DE "METROPOLIS"…**

Pan se encontraba muy aburrida sentada en una de las mesas, siendo testigo del fogoso baile de su amiga con un sujeto de ojos claros. ´_Uff! Si lo hubiese sabido, de ninguna forma hubiese aceptado venir_´ pensó mientras echaba un suspiro. _´¿dónde estarán mi tío y Trunks?´_. Por unos pocos segundos esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pensando en su todavía mejor amigo, para luego tornarse en sólo una expresión melancólica ´_de seguro estarán bailando con dos zorras que luego se llevarán a su departamento_´. Se sintió de nuevo como una niña, invadida por un amor que sabía que era imposible. Ni ella misma recordaba cuándo el hermano de su mejor amiga había comenzado a gustarle, ni cuándo ese sentimiento se había convertido en amor. ¿Amor platónico? ¿amor verdadero? Eso tampoco lo podía confirmar con certeza. Cuando era aun más joven pensaba que sólo se trataba de un simple enamoramiento de una adolescente, el mismo que Bra sentía por Goten. Sin embargo el tiempo fue pasando, pero ese profundo sentimiento no lo hizo; al contrario, a medida que ella crecía, sucedía lo mismo con lo que sentía por Trunks. ¿Por qué Bra sí había podido desechar ese amor que sentía por su tío? ¿Habrá sido porque, ignorando la indiferencia de Goten hacia ella, su amiga había afrontado lo que le pasaba? Pan rió por dentro ´_Lo seguía a todas partes, no lo dejaba en paz ni un solo segundo, y a pesar de que mi tío no le prestaba ni un poco de atención ella seguía tratando de conquistarlo una y otra vez. Muchos meses fueron así hasta que supongo que terminó por cansarse. ¿A dónde habrán ido todos esos sentimientos? Es imposible borrarlos o esconderlos tan fácilmente, o al menos lo es para mi…¿por qué yo no pude hacerlo?´._ Deslizó ambos brazos por sobre la mesa y dejó recostar su cabeza sobre ellos. ´_Sólo 10 minutos más y me largo de este lugar_´ pensó un instante antes de sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Pan no se movió, estaba demasiada ocupada sumergida en sus pensamientos como para que la estén interrumpiendo. "Quien quiera que seas, no me molestes!" dijo enfurecida aún sin realizar ningún tipo de movimiento.

"Puedo soportar que me evites, pero no sabía que me odiaras tanto" dijo Trunks haciendo una mueca entre feliz por ver a ´su chica´ pero dolorido por su reacción.

"Ho...hola Trunks" o al menos eso fue lo que intentó decir, nerviosa al comenzar a sentir ese sonrojo, ese acaloramiento que surgía en ella cada vez que lo veía. "Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú".

"No hay problema! ¿Viniste con alguien o estas sola?" preguntó, mientras que dentro de su cabeza se seguía torturando ´_idiota! ¿pero qué clase de pregunta estúpida fue esa? ¿qué haría sola en un sitio como este? Por supuesto que está con alguien_!´

"Ehmm..yo la verdad…ehmm…" comenzando a reir nerviosamente mientras cientos de explicaciones se le cruzaban por la cabeza ´_Maldición! ¿qué le digo? Bra se meterá en graves problemas si Trunks la ve bailando de esa forma_´. Disimuladamente, la buscó con la mirada, pero en cierto aspecto deseó no haberlo hecho. Para su sorpresa su amiga y el chico de cabellos castaños ya no se estaban moviendo al compás de la música, sino que parecían estar completamente en su propio mundo y se besaban apasionadamente, demasiado apasionadamente para el gusto de Pan. Y por si no fuera poco, la peliazul, que continuaba moviéndose, ahora tocaba al muchacho intensamente por debajo de su remera, como si no le importara nadie a su alrededor; se encontraba encima del ´pobre´ chico, literalmente. Sin embargo, al otro no parecía molestarle, ya que tenía colocada una de sus manos en la espalda de la joven y jugaba con el cierre de su corset, mientras que con la otra recorría una y otra vez cada centímetro de sus muslos. ´_Por Kami! Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba! ¿y ahora qué se supone que deba hacer?_´ pensó la semi-saiya tratando de ocultar su cara de espanto.

De pronto y inexplicablemente, Bra apartó sus labios del chico y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro, mirando hacia donde Pan se encontraba. La nieta de Goku, intentado de que Trunks no lo notara, lo señaló y esperó que su amiga le indicara qué hacer. Insólitamente, la peliazul sólo sonrió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente. _´¿Qué demonios…?´ _se preguntó a ella misma, hasta que recordó las palabras de su amiga antes de ingresar al club y por fin comprendió todo ´_Oh no, todo este asunto de venir aquí hoy…todo se trataba de Trunks. Esto de seguro no va a terminar nada bien…_´ pensó con intranquilidad. Cuando estaba a punto de echar un suspiro, sintió unas fuertes manos colocadas sobre sus hombros que la sacudían.

"Pan! ¿Me estás escuchando?" preguntó Trunks con su mirada centrada en ella.

"¿Eh? Si, por supuesto…" fingió a medida que iba perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos azules y su mente pasaba a quedar en blanco.

"¿Entonces dices que sí?"

Pan permaneció observándolo, aunque ahora con cierta expresión de miedo _´¿Decir que sí? ¿de qué diablos me estaba hablando? ¿por qué siempre tengo la cabeza en cualquier otro lugar menos en el indicado? No escuché ni una sola palabra!_´ pensó nerviosamente por unos instantes hasta que se decidió a responder "Ehh...si, supongo…"

"Perfecto! Entonces vamos!" exclamó y le tomó delicadamente una de sus manos dirigiéndola hacia la pista de baile.

"¿A dónde me llevas, Trunks?" cuestionó confundida pero aún así dejándose llevar.

"A bailar, ¿a dónde más?" respondió un tanto extrañado por la pregunta.

Pan quedó totalmente petrificada _´¿A bailar? ¿con Trunks?´_ fue lo único que se le cruzó por la cabeza. "Trunks, yo no sé bailar!"

"No te hagas problema, yo te puedo enseñar". Al parecer la situación no lo incomodaba para nada, ya que estaba actuando frente a ella con una inexplicable naturalidad.

Con tan solo imaginarse la situación, la muchacha se ruborizó tal vez como nunca antes lo había hecho; aunque para su propia suerte, el club estaba tan oscuro que ni su acompañante lo pudo notar. Sin embargo, en ese momento otra persona se le cruzó por la mente ´_Bra!_´. "Trunks, mejor vayamos a la otra pista, ¿si?"

"No me gusta la otra música, es pura electrónica. Además, allí está Goten en una situación demasiado comprometedora como para que su sobrina lo presencie. No creo que lo quieras ver en ese estado, preciosa"

Pan ya no podía idear otra excusa que evitara una probable 3ra guerra mundial. ´_Ya lo creo, pero la situación de Bra no creo que sea mucho mejor…¿eh? ¿dijo preciosa?_´ pensó de pronto sin poder evitar mostrar una tímida sonrisa.

"Vamos, Pan!" dijo entusiasmado tirando de ella y llevándola hacia donde se encontraba el resto de la multitud.

´_Me llamó preciosa!_´ nn La semi-saiya pensaba encantada mientras inconscientemente caminaba detrás de su supuesto amigo ´_Nunca nadie antes me había llamado preciosa!_´

Sin preverlo, sintió que su acompañante se detuvo de golpe, provocando chocar contra su espalda "Ouch! ¿Qué te sucede Trunks?". Pan se colocó a su lado y lo miró. No comprendió por qué el chico se veía tan horrorizado hasta que ella giró la cabeza hacia dónde el otro observaba casi sin pestañar. Fue así cómo ella también adoptó la mima expresión. ´_Houston, tenemos un problema…´_

"BRA BRIEFS! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!!"

----------------------------------------------

"_Hola, soy Trunks! En nuestro próximo capítulo descubriré cuál es el plan de mi querida hermanita. ¡Goten, ya deja de molestar! ¿Y qué hace él aquí? ¿QUÉ?! ¿el novio de Bra? Esto se está poniendo peor de lo que imaginaba. ¡Hasta entonces!"_


	3. Pelea de hermanos

EN NUESTRO CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

´_Me llamó preciosa!_´ n.n La semi-saiya pensaba encantada mientras inconscientemente caminaba detrás de su supuesto amigo ´_Nunca nadie antes me había llamado preciosa!_´

Sin preverlo, sintió que su acompañante se detuvo de golpe, provocando chocar contra su espalda "Ouch! ¿Qué te sucede Trunks?". Pan se colocó a su lado y lo miró. No comprendió por qué el chico se veía tan horrorizado hasta que ella giró la cabeza hacia dónde el otro observaba casi sin pestañar. Fue así cómo ella también adoptó la mima expresión. ´_Houston, tenemos un problema…´_

---------------------------------------------------------

"BRA BRIEFS! ¿QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas el chico de cabellos lilas, provocando que alguna que otra mirada se dirigieran a ellos.

Cualquiera hubiese jurado que la ´pareja de baile´ de la peliazul ni siquiera se había percatado del grito porque no liberó a Bra en ningún momento; no lo hizo hasta que ella se soltó lentamente, aunque aún asegurándose de permanecer a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. "Buenas noches Trunks, que casualidad encontrarte por aquí" comentó sonriéndole desafiantemente a su hermano.

_´Y esta no es precisamente la reacción que esperaba, a no ser que…´_ pensó unos instantes y miró disgustado a su hermana "Sabías que estaría aquí, ¿no es cierto?"

"Qué comes, que adivinas! n.n Y ahora si dejas de interrumpirnos…" pidió con una falsa amabilidad tomándole la mano a su acompañante.

Hasta ese momento Trunks sólo había fijado su atención en Bra, pero segundos después se percató de otra ´grata´ sorpresa… "¿Dean? ¿Qué demonios haces bailando con ella?" le preguntó muy sorprendido aunque sin querer imaginarse la respuesta. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, otro joven hizo su presencia.

"Hey amigo! Te estaba buscando!" dijo Goten casi gritando y al parecer sin poder controlar el volumen de voz, a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre el chico de cabellos lilas y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza. "Cuando me di vuelta habías desaparecido" siguió explicándose ya soltando al otro y tambaleándose un poco, para luego voltear hacia el segundo muchacho allí presente "Hey Dean! Tú también habías desaparecido!" exclamó señalándolo mientras se fijaba en otra persona que le resultaba muy familiar "Hey Panny! Qué sorpresa ver a mi hermosa sobrinita por aquí!" continuo diciendo, y luego la abrazó fuertemente y le frotó la cabeza despeinándola con una de sus manos, como si tuviera diez años.

"Ya aléjate tío! ¿qué te dieron de tomar?!" exclamó con cara de asco disparciendo con ambas manos el olor a alcohol que emanaba del joven.

Goten siguió riendo efusivamente hasta que distinguió una presencia más que no había notado hasta el momento, una joven que estaba siendo tomada por la cintura por Dean le resultaba conocida _´¿Dónde vi a esta chica antes?´ _pensó con gran esfuerzo vacilando unos segundos _´...ah, si! Ya recuerdo!...oh, oh…´_. "Oh, oh, Dean, estás en graves problemas! ¿qué estás haciendo con ella?"

"¿Y por qué todos me siguen preguntando lo mismo?!" exclamó el pobre muchacho sin comprender la situación en la que se había metido.

"Por si no lo sabes ella es la chica de Trunks! Ya suéltala" explicó el hijo de Goku con naturalidad como si supiera exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿La…la chica de Trunks??" dijeron sorprendidos a la vez tanto Pan, como Bra y Dean.

"¿Qué estás diciendo Goten?" preguntó desconcertado Trunks sinceramente desconociendo la razón por la que su amigo estaba diciendo esa barbaridad. ¿El alcohol le estaba afectando tanto el cerebro?

"Es la chica que fue el otro día a tu oficina, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Si, es ella, pero…" le contestó a su amigo, y luego comenzó a reír olvidando completamente la situación con su hermana "No tienes idea de quién es, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y por qué tendría que conocerla?" objetó observando más detenidamente a la peliazul "Nunca olvido una cara bonita"

Bra trató de mantener la calma _´y pensar que creí que se acordaría de mi. Es un imbecil!´_ pensó y dejó expulsar su ira al pegarle un puñetazo en la cabeza a Goten "Idiota!"

El semi-saiya se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de disminuir el dolor _´pega demasiado duro para ser tan sólo una chica! Un momento…reconozco esa forma de golpear…y ese ki´_ pensó y levantó confusamente la mirada como pudo, aun lagrimeando un poco por el golpe "¿B..Bra?"

"Exacto! Y gracias por recordar que existo!" le contestó muy furiosa y sin intención de demostrar lo contrario. De acuerdo, físicamente había cambiado bastante en esos dos últimos años, pero esa no era excusa para que el chico que alguna vez tanto quiso se olvidara completamente de su existencia!

Trunks sacudió la cabeza como para volver a la realidad "Bueno, ese no es el punto ahora" aseguró posando sus ojos seriamente sobre su hermana "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"¿No es así como querías verme? Supuestamente esta es mi forma de ser, según el resto ¿o no? Haga lo que haga me van a seguir considerando una cualquiera que sólo pasa su tiempo buscando la mejor manera de acechar hombres" explicó por fin pudiendo soltar todos esos pensamientos que habían estado dando vueltas en su cabeza por tanto tiempo. Sólo permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, esperando a que alguien reaccionara, a que alguien negara esa realidad; pero al no recibir ninguna interrupción, continuó "De acuerdo, si así quieren que actué, no voy a oponerme al mundo".

Trunks abrió la boca como para responderle aún sin saber qué decirle, pero antes de poder hacerlo, otra persona se adelantó.

"Bra ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó furiosamente una voz masculina que al parecer no notaba a los otros presentes; sólo miraba fijamente a la peliazul y a su acompañante que aún tenía sus brazos sobre ella "¿Y quién se supone que es ÉL?"

"Perfecto, ¿alguien más piensa aparecerse?" dijo Bra sonriendo sarcásticamente una vez que se volteó y reconoció al recién llegado.

Enseguida, Goten se le acercó considerablemente al supuesto desconocido y le apuntó con su dedo índice, colocándose sólo a unos cuantos centímetros "Mmm…yo te conozco! ¿No eres compañero de Uub?"

El muchacho dio dos o tres pasos hacia atrás para apartarse de Goten "Así es, estudiamos juntos" afirmó dirigiéndoles una mirada ahora a Trunks y a Pan, quienes parecían estar en mejores condiciones que el otro "Disculpen mis modales. Mi nombre es Ryan, soy el novio de Bra" se presentó muy amablemente y aún tratando de mantenerse lo más alejado posible del chico Son.

"Perfecto, justo lo que faltaba" dijo el muchacho de cabellos lilas cerrando los ojos y tapándoselos con una de sus manos.

"Oh, oh…lo dijo" comentó Pan en voz baja para sí misma, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien más no lo escuchara.

"¿Dijo qué?" preguntó Trunks abriendo enorme y confusamente sus ojos, y recibiendo como respuesta sólo una mueca nerviosa por parte de la chica.

"¿Disculpa?" comenzó a hablar la peliazul con no muy buen humor, capturando la atención de todos "Creo que no escuché bien, ¿acaso dijiste que eras MI novio?"

"Si…estamos saliendo, ¿o no?" contestó tímidamente el muchacho sin comprender el por qué de su reacción.

"Exactamente, sólo estamos saliendo. Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, ni nadie me pertenece; creí que había dejado bastante claro que quería sólo una relación sin compromisos"

"Y yo creí que había dejado claro que no estaba de acuerdo" contradijo mirando profundamente en esos salvajes ojos azules. El muchacho intentó aparentar una expresión dura, pero poco a poco se fue tornando algo dulce y apacible, como si en verdad apreciara lo que tenía frente suyo. "Bra, por favor" suplicó tomándole ambas manos y colocándose entre ella y Dean "No quiero que sigamos saliendo con otras personas, quiero tener el privilegio de que seas sólo para mi, ser el único que te bese y te acaricie" dijo con mucha ternura mientras rozaba con sus dedos la suave mejilla de la joven. "¿Me concederías el honor de ser formalmente mi novia?"

Todos curioseaban atónitos la escena que la ´parejita´ estaba creando, incluso Goten que por supuesto no podía guardar silencio por mucho más tiempo "Guau! Esto si que parece una película de amor. Lástima que no haya traído palomitas de maíz"

Bra le lanzó una mirada a la que hasta el mismísimo Vegeta hubiese temido "Tú ya cierra la boca de una buena vez" le gritó para luego voltearse hacia Ryan "Y tú escúchame bien. Ya tuve suficiente de tus tonterías y frases sin sentido, tus dos meses se acaban aquí mismo" sentenció aún manteniendo el mismo tono y se alejó de ellos rápidamente hacia la salida. Sin embargo, sólo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió una fuerte mano que la tomaba de la muñeca "Trunks ya suéltame!"

"No jovencita, tú no te vas a ninguna parte. Tú planeaste todo esto, ahora es hora de asumir las consecuencias"

"Esto no era lo que tenía en mente" confesó la peliazul evitando los ojos de su hermano y perdiendo su vista en el suelo de la pista.

"Eso no modifica nada, ¿no creerías que haciendo toda esta escenita lograrías escaparte esta vez?"

Por detrás de Trunks, Bra sintió el ki de su amiga quien al parecer había arrastrado con ella a un Goten aún no muy en sus cabales.

"Te quedarás aquí hasta que papá venga a buscarte, es una orden" volvió a hablar severamente el mayor de los cuatro muy seguro de sí mismo y de lo que decía.

"No te atreverías" afirmó la semi-saiya con intranquilidad, ahora sin quitar sus ojos de los de su hermano.

"¿No? ¿Estás segura?" preguntó desafiantemente mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y comenzaba a marcar.

"Trunks, ya basta! Ya deja de jugar!" escandalizó e intentó quitarle el aparato de sus manos, movimiento que obviamente Trunks logró esquivar con enorme facilidad.

"¿Así que tú puedes jugar conmigo pero yo no? Bra, se acabó. Le contaré todo a nuestro padre y dejaré en sus manos lo que decida hacer contigo. Pero ya no voy a ser tu cómplice; estoy cansado de que frente a él actúes como si fueras la damita perfecta cuando en realidad no estás ni un poco cerca de serlo."

"Trunks, creo que estás exagerando" intervino Pan tratando de calmar las aguas, aunque no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Por un lado estaba su mejor amiga, a quien defendería a muerte en cualquier situación; pero por el otro estaba Trunks, quien, dejando a un lado que sería la última persona con la que ella quisiera discutir, tenía algo de razón en sus planteos.

"No, no lo estoy"

"Sabes muy bien que papá no me dejará ni ver la luz del día por semanas, meses, mínimo" dijo Bra todavía algo intimidada e insegura por la dura mirada que su hermano continuaba imponiendo hacia ella.

"Ese no es mi problema" estableció finalmente cruzándose de brazos e intentando fingir poco interés por la situación en la que había colocado a su hermana.

En tan sólo unas milésimas de segundo, cientos de imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza a Bra: todas las veces que había tenido que sobornar a Trunks para que la dejara salir de su casa a la noche; las otras tantas veces que tuvo derrochar horas completándole informes e investigaciones como condición para que la lleve a fiestas en casa de sus amigos; todo el tiempo empleado para idear alguna estrategia para juntarlos a él y a Pan para de una vez verlos realmente felices ´_tiempo perdido, nunca valió la pena. Todos los favores que me hizo siempre fueron a cambio de algo, nunca por el simple hecho de verme feliz. ¿Por qué es así conmigo? Maldita sea, es mi hermano! Se supone que debería importarle por lo menos un poco!_´. La semi-saiya sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho, no física sino emocionalmente, y podía percibir lágrimas que pedían a gritos salir de sus ojos ´_No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no se lo merece_´ trataba de controlarse mentalmente, lo último que quería era demostrarle a ese idiota que tenía por hermano que sus palabras le afectaban más de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginar. Progresivamente trató de intercambiar ese sentimiento de tristeza por otro lleno de rencor: Rencor por no ser tomada en cuenta, rencor por sentirse despreciada y utilizada, rencor por haber sido traicionada, rencor por…¿a quien engañaba? No era rencor lo que sentía, pero cualquier cosa mejor antes que demostrar debilidad. "TE ODIO!!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas intentando librarse de esa sensación de angustia, y corrió hacia la puerta desesperadamente poco antes de que dos lágrimas caigan por su rostro.

"BRA!!" exclamó al instante Pan sin saber qué hacer y se dirigió precipitadamente hacia Trunks "¿No piensas seguirla?"

"No, es tiempo de que asuma su responsabilidad" respondió fríamente sin mirarla, aunque aún algo impactado por esas dos palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Y también es tiempo de que te comportes como su hermano!" le gritó al instante en el que comenzó a correr por donde su mejor amiga había escapado.

El chico Briefs permaneció inmóvil sólo durante un corto lapso de tiempo "Argh! ¿Por qué dejo que me metan en estas cosas? Goten, vamos con Pan" le dijo quejándose al otro, quien extrañamente esbozó una gran sonrisa.

"Uff amigo! Veo que mi sobrina te tiene dominado!" comentó dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Trunks tomó violentamente a su amigo por la camisa y lo levantó unos cuantos centímetros despegándole sus pies del piso "Goten, eres mi mejor amigo, pero si no cierras la boca de una buena vez, te juro que no sé de lo que soy capaz, ¿entendido?"

El hijo de Gokú se limitó a asentir con la cabeza de manera temerosa "Muy bien, ahora vamos".

-----------------------------------------

**EN LAS AFUERAS DE METRO****POLIS**

"BRA!" se escuchó que alguien gritaba a lo lejos "BRA!" se volvió a escuchar por los cielos, causando que la peliazul que había emprendido su repentina retirada se detuviese en seco al reconocer esa voz. Por unos momentos dudó si debía o no seguir su camino, pero se mantuvo en el lugar continuando con su debate interno hasta que sin darse cuenta su amiga le alcanzó el paso. Se limpió disimuladamente la evidencia de las pocas lágrimas que había derramado, al mismo momento que sintió la presencia de Pan detrás de ella y una mano en su hombro que le demostraba apoyo, ese mismo apoyo incondicional que habían compartido durante tantos años.

"Bra, no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Dudo mucho que Trunks hable con el Sr. Vegeta, y aunque lo haga, tu padre creerá mucho más en tus palabras que en las suyas. Corres con esa ventaja y tu hermano no tiene ninguna prueba en tu contra."

Bra rió dulcemente. Su amiga tenía la cualidad de siempre decir las palabras justas y hacerle sentir como si todo fuese posible de lograr. Y así se hubiera sentido si el problema no fuese otro. "Gracias Pan" le dijo agradecida volteando para colocarse frente a ella y sonriendo débilmente "pero eso no es lo que me entristece precisamente ahora. ¿No viste cómo me miraba? Era como si le diera asco"

"No digas eso, él nunca pensaría eso de ti…"

"Si que lo hace Pan. Le cree más a esas estúpidas revistas antes que a su propia hermana, lo sé"

"No digas estupideces!" dijo otra voz que imprevistamente apareció de la nada.

"Trunks ya fue suficiente! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una buena vez? ¿Pretendes arruinar mi vida? OK, no te preocupes que ya lo lograste" le gritó furiosamente la peliazul al recién arribado, pretendiendo ocultar su angustia.

"Te equivocas, te la estás arruinando tú sola" le contestó a su hermana y luego, recapacitando un poco, pasó a adoptar una actitud más serena "De acuerdo, no voy a llamar a papá con una sola condición"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?" preguntó aún sin fingir su enfado.

"Simplemente quiero que reconozcas que lo que estás haciendo es totalmente inmaduro y estúpido"

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que se supone que estoy haciendo?"

"Vivir como si todo fuese un juego, sin involucrarte verdaderamente con nada…ni con nadie"

Bra pudo ver que le expresión de su hermano ya no denotaba ni irritación, ni ira…denotaba ¿preocupación? "¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no hago eso" afirmó entrecerrando sus ojos y evadiendo las miradas de los demás allí presentes.

"Si que lo haces, y lo sé porque reconozco esa actitud en otra persona"

La joven semi-saiya observó la tristeza en el rostro del otro, pero prefirió ignorarlo y mantener su postura ´_sólo está tratando de quedar bien parado, sólo está fingiendo estar preocupado por mi, sé que es así_´ "Y ahora vas a empezar con el mismo discurso de siempre: que soy igual a papá y bla bla bla"

"No me refiero a nuestro padre…sino a mi" Ya estaba hecho, lo había dicho. Hubiera preferido encontrarse sólo con la compañía de su hermana para confesarle ese tormento que hace tiempo ocupaba lugar en su cabeza, ¿pero cuándo podría tener una mejor oportunidad que esa? "Bra, no quiero que sigas mi ejemplo, ni mucho menos que pienses que nadie puede llegar a quererte por lo que eres por dentro y no por fuera. Te lo pido por favor, no cometas los mismos errores que yo. Deberías dejar de ser tan superficial y comenzar a creer en ti misma, en lo que realmente eres"

"Trunks…" susurró entristecidamente la menor _´¿en qué estoy pensando? De ninguna manera pienso seguir escuchándolo, sé que eso no es verdad…_´ Las palabras de su hermano habían provocado que cientos de imágenes de su juventud retornen a su mente:

_´__Allí se encontraba Trunks en todas sus salidas con decenas de jóvenes distintas, pero todas con ciertas características comunes de las que quizás antes no me había percatado: vestidas provocativamente a la moda con colores que a cualquiera le llamarían la atención, maquilladas como si fuesen a una elegante fiesta, diciendo los comentarios más tontos que alguien haya escuchado, preocupándose sólo por el estado de sus uñas y de su peinado, esperando al comienzo de cada cita algún regalo lujoso por parte de su hermano, y sugiriendo siempre costosos sitios para ir a cenar o bailar, donde de seguro se pasaban toda la noche haciendo contactos con otros sujetos ricos y famosos con los que luego saldrían una vez que Trunks decida dejarlas. En fin, una peor que la otra._

_Por otra parte, recuerdo__ cómo se veía mi hermano frente a su compañía: Siempre parecía estar dispuesto a todo, pero no se lo notaba absolutamente feliz. Era como si en todos esos momentos fingía divertirse y pasarla bien, pero al regresar a la casa al día siguiente la expresión de decepción en su rostro era evidente, a veces hasta podría haber jurado que había estado llorando un buen rato poco antes de saludarnos. Todas sus supuestas relaciones duraban sólo un par de semanas y luego se cansaba de ellas; sin embargo, lo que siempre me resultó más extraño era que lo veía más alegre al terminar con cada una de esas chicas que mientras estaba con ellas. Muchas veces fue así, con excepción de la primera: Janet. Trunks debía tener unos 17 años y yo 8. Recuerdo que a pesar de que era el prototipo de chica hueca y a la vez aprovechadora, él estaba definitivamente enamorado de ella; durante los 14 meses que estuvieron juntos le debe haber regalado mínimamente la mitad de los productos que se fabricaban en la Corporación Capsula en aquel entonces, si no fueron más. Pero lo que finalmente no voy a poder olvidar es la reacción de Trunks al descubrir cómo era realmente ella: un día ordinario de escuela, quiso sorprenderla yéndola a buscar a su clase de gimnasia, y fue en ese preciso momento cuando la descubrió escondida detrás de un árbol, abrazada al capitán del equipo de rugby, y la escuchó de su propia boca contarle cómo lo estaba utilizando para conseguir todo lo que ella quería, y lo ingenuo que era por obedecer hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos. Mi hermano se pasó varias semanas encerrado en su cuarto sin bañarse, comiendo poco y nada, sin entrenar, sin casi hablar con nadie; y cada vez que tenía la esperanza de alegrarlo yendo a su puerta y estar a punto de golpearla, recuerdo escuchar sus sollozos. Me partía el alma ser testigo de su estado y no poder hacer nada en lo absoluto siquiera para hacerlo sonreír. Y creo que fue de esta forma, cuando me juré a mi misma que nunca iba a pasar por la misma situación; nunca iba a dejar que me lastimen de esa forma, ni que mi familia y amigos se entristezcan por verme destrozada. Pero había un inconveniente: no podía mostrar debilidad escapando de tener cualquier tipo de relación con el sexo opuesto; era totalmente inaceptable. Podía refugiarme en la seguridad de que mi papá nunca me dejaría salir con un chico, pero sabía que tarde o temprano la idea no funcionaría porque mamá me insistiría en ser mi cómplice. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿a qué debía aferrarme? ¿Cuál sería mi excusa? Sin embargo, fue quizás en ese instante, dos meses después de que Trunks dejara a Janet, cuando descubrí cuál sería mi rumbo. Luego de trascurrido ese tiempo, mi hermano empezó a salir con estas bobas cabezahuecas interesadas sólo por su físico y su dinero, iguales a su primera novia, pero esta vez con la diferencia de que Trunks ya se aseguraba de qué era lo que buscaban, por lo que no se permitiría enamorarse de ninguna de ellas. Por lo tanto, ¿por qué yo no debería hacer lo mismo? Después de todo, salga con quien salga, ellos también estarían conmigo por cómo soy por fuera y por ser la famosa heredera Briefs. Y…en fin, así es cómo comenzó mi historia. Relaciones que se basen pura y exclusivamente en lo físico, sin que ningún tipo de sentimientos intervenga y me dañen. Era la única solución, no podía y no puedo permitir que me lastimen y se burlen de mi, simplemente no quiero pasar por lo que pasó mi hermano. No creo en el amor, y no creo que alguien pueda llegar a quererme por quien soy sólo por dentro, no soy el tipo de chica de la que alguien se podría llegar a enamorar…¿o no es así?´_

Ya no lo soportaba, debía salir volando de allí, deseaba estar sola, no quería seguir escuchándolo. Eran tantas las contradicciones en su cabeza que sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. Bra en vano intentó mirarlo a los ojos, porque al hacerlo nuevamente esas imágenes regresaban. Débilmente dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo manteniendo su mirada fija en las ramas de los árboles que se visualizaban desde esa altura y, en contra de lo que realmente sentía, abrió la boca una última vez poco antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse de aquel sitio "Lo siento, pero yo no soy igual que tú"

"Argh! Niña estúpida!" escuchó gritar con furia a lo lejos mientras volaba sin rumbo lo más rápido que podía, deseando no haber escuchado nunca lo que le había dicho. Ya no estaba a tiempo de volver a plantearse su vida, era demasiado tarde para ella.

---------------------------------------------------------

Trunks dejó caer sus brazos. Sin duda, no había sido su intención gritarle, no era realmente lo que opinaba en ese momento, sino que más bien se sentía inservible e impotente por no poder hacerle abrir los ojos a su pequeña hermanita. "¿Por qué no quiere darse cuenta?! No quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo, no quiero que acabe sintiéndose tan vacía" dijo para sí mismo débilmente y olvidando por completo que sus otros dos amigos aún continuaban acompañándolo.

Pan permaneció observándolo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Podía ver su interior y le rompía el corazón verlo así tan indefenso. ´_Nunca imaginé que se sintiera de esta forma, siempre pensé que amaba su vida y que tenía absolutamente todo lo que quería. Que tonta fui…Después de todo soy su amiga y lo estuve evitando todo este tiempo. Lo abandoné cuando más necesitaba a su mejor amiga_´ Lentamente su acercó al muchacho de cabellos lilas, que aún seguía con la mirada perdida "Trunks…siento haberme alejado de ti, en serio que lo siento mucho" le dijo dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba de manera espontánea con todas sus fuerzas "No merezco llamarme tu amiga" confesó apretando sus brazos alrededor del otro aún más, aún así tratando de evitar desarmarse frente a él.

"Pan, nunca serías una mala amiga aunque lo intentaras. Nada de esto es tu culpa" afirmó sonriendo débilmente y deslizando sus dedos sobre los suaves cabellos de la joven ´_Pero si tan solo supieras que eres la única capaz de hacerme sentir feliz_´.

Luego, sin esperarlo ambos sintieron otros dos fuertes brazos alrededor de ellos que comenzaban a asfixiarlos "No me dejen afuera, yo también lo quiero!" exclamó Goten con los ojos irritados y sin todavía controlarse por completo por los efectos del alcohol.

Trunks esbozó una sincera sonrisa que se fue agrandando cada vez más hasta terminar en una carcajada "Nadie te deja afuera amigo" le dijo chistosamente después de colocar su mano sobre la cabeza del otro "Pero juro que jamás te dejaré emborracharte otra vez" exclamó al final comenzando a reír nuevamente, una risa poco a poco se fue contagiando también a sus otros dos mejores amigos de toda la vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hola, soy Pan! ¡Qué noche la de anoche! En nuestro próximo episodio veremos cómo será el primer día de Bra como vicepresidenta. ¡Trunks, Bra, ya dejen de pelear, ambos son insoportables! Amiga, ¿qué será lo que estás tramando ahora? Lo descubriremos dentro de muy poco. ¡Hasta entonces!"_


	4. Lo que es y siempre será

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, EN LA C.C.**

Una joven vestida con un traje azul, constituido por un saco ajustado y una pollera al cuerpo que traspasaba apenas sus rodillas, bajaba de su automóvil rojo y entregaba las llaves al sujeto encargado de estacionarlo. ´_Tal vez fui un poco ruda con Trunks, supongo que sólo está preocupado por mí. Pero lo que no entiende es que no puedo tomar a nadie en serio si primero no me toman en serio a mí. Tal vez…_´ pensaba acercándose a la puerta del gran edificio, cuando otro cuerpo imprevistamente se estrelló contra el suyo. "¿Qué demonios?!" gritó luego de haber dejado caer su cartera y levantando la vista.

"Bra! Lo siento!" se disculpó Pan ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse "Estaba yendo justamente a buscarte"

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó la peliazul sólo ocupándose de sacudir un poco sus atuendos, en caso de que se hubieran ensuciado con la caída.

"Bueno…" vaciló jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos "La verdad es que Trunks me lo pidió. Como anoche te acostaste tarde, necesitaba asegurarse de que vendrías".

"Claro, debí suponerlo" dijo furiosa aunque por dentro sabía que ella tenía la fama de dormir más que nadie en la casa. Esta vez sí que no había excusa para enojarse. "De acuerdo, entremos".

"¿Eh? ¿Entremos? No sé por qué yo tendría que….AHHHH" estaba diciendo Pan cuando soltó un grito al ser literalmente arrastrada por su amiga hacia el hall principal de la Corporación.

"Pan, vas a venir conmigo. ¿Acaso piensas dejarme sola para tener que soportar la cara de mi hermano durante todo el día? No, eso sí que no" se explicó Bra mientras continuaba caminando.

"Pero yo ni siquiera trabajo aquí!"

"Bueno, eso se soluciona muy fácilmente! n.n ¿Qué te parecería ser mi asistente personal?" propuso la menor con una amplia sonrisa, una sonrisa detrás de la cual Pan hubiese jurado que ocultaba algo.

"¿Asistente Pers...?"

"¿Verdad que es buena idea?! A no ser que quieras ser la asistente de Trunks…" volvió a interrumpirla dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa.

"BRA! Ya baja la voz! ¿no ves que todos nos están mirando? Por Kami…deben pensar que me gusta el presidente de la C.C.. No, no, no!" susurró desesperadamente y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

"No creo que sea por eso que nos miran…"

Pan observó más detenidamente a aquellas personas que continuaban sin despegar sus ojos de las dos jovencitas "Un momento…son todos hombres! ¿no trabajan mujeres aquí también?"

"Si Pan, precisamente eso es lo que pasa: Todas las mujeres están trabajando como se debe, mientras que esos imbéciles no hacen más que permanecer sin hacer nada, babeándose y poniendo esa cara de idiotas embobados. Se ve que no están acostumbrados a recibir por aquí la visita de dos hermosas damas a estas horas" comentó Bra con una mezcla de enfado y orgullo y manteniendo la frente en alto.

¬¬ ´_Siempre tan modesta…´_ opinó mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor. Al momento siguiente, llegó a escuchar a uno de los empleados usar el intercomunicador, y a los pocos segundos, un grupo de 10 sujetos cuarentones se unió a él. "Bra…esto me incomoda…¿Por qué no dejan de mirarnos?"

"Porque son unos imbéciles!" le dijo alzando considerablemente la voz "Y si tuvieran tan solo un poco de cerebro, yo que ellos volvería a mi trabajo si no quisiera ser despedido por la nueva vicepresidenta!"

Todos los empleados enmudecieron y borraron su sonrisa de golpe, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hall de entrada quedó absolutamente vacío. "Así me gusta" comentó la peliazul sonriendo superadamente haciendo una señal para que su amiga entrara con ella al elevador.

"Creo que es mejor no tenerte de enemiga, Bra" la afirmó sin poder evitar seguir mostrando una enorme sonrisa por la situación anterior.

"Tenlo por seguro. Y ahora, ¿qué piso será?" dudó la semi-saiya recorriendo con sus dedos todos los botones de los pisos pero sin presionar ninguno "Pan, ¿serías tan amable de ir a preguntarle a mi querido hermano en qué piso está mi oficina?"

"Ve tú!"

"Preferiría no verlo, ni mucho menos hablarle, salvo que sea un asunto de vida o muerte"

"Entonces considéralo como una asunto de vida o muerte, porque yo no iré! Además, vas a tener que hablar con él de todas formas, dudó que te haya comentado cuáles son tus tareas en la empresa, ¿piensas ir a tu oficina y sentarte allí todo el día sin hacer nada?" le contestó igual de sarcásticamente que la otra.

"Mmm, buen punto. Aunque esa idea no suena para nada mal" bromeó un poco, pero al distinguir que su amiga hablaba en serio y no sonreía con ella, optó por cambiar de actitud "De acuerdo, iré a ver a ese infeliz" aceptó resignada y haciendo puchero, mientras que presionaba sin ganas el botón del piso Nº 6.

"Bra, no lo llames así, es tu hermano, ¿y sabes una cosa? El sólo trata de ayudarte, no se merece que lo trates de esta forma…" le dijo continuando mirándola seriamente.

"Pan…¿me parece a mi o estás de su lado?"

"No estoy del lado de nadie, sólo quiero que dejen de pelearse de una buena vez. Ambos son insoportables cuando están de mal humor" explicó con sinceridad cruzándose de brazos.

"Pues no es mi culpa, puede dejarme en paz y asunto arreglado" remató finalmente la peliazul, y adoptando la misma pose que la otra.

Y antes de que Pan volviera a abrir la boca, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y su amiga salió disparada hacia el pasillo principal. Mientras la nieta de Gokú la seguía, pudo ver cómo decenas de empleados se movían rápidamente de un lugar a otro pasándole por encima a todo aquel que se les interpusiera en su camino; la mayoría con pilas y pilas de papeles y hablando por teléfono en distintos idiomas que la joven definitivamente no reconocía. _´¿De verdad Bra quiere que trabaje aquí?´_ se preguntó a sí misma terriblemente asustada.

------------------------------------------------

**MIENTRAS, EN LA OFICINA DEL PRESIDENTE DE LA C.C.:**

"Trunks, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" cuestionó Goten indudablemente teniendo su cabeza ocupada en cualquier otro lado menos en su trabajo.

"Si, claro" le respondió su amigo que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo y firmando un sinfín de documentos que su secretaria le había llevado a primeras horas de ese día. Se quitó sus anteojos, se refregó suavemente sus ojos en señal de cansancio y apartó su vista de sus papeles para mirar a Goten.

"¿Cómo hace Bra para que el Sr. Vegeta la deje salir por las noches? Que yo recuerde, tu papá siempre fue alguien demasiado sobreprotector, especialmente con ella. ¿Acaso Bulma diseño algún dispositivo extraño o algo por el estilo?" preguntó con mucha intriga, recordando todas las veces que Vegeta le había prohibido tocar, acercarse o siquiera mirar a su ´dulce princesita´.

"Nada de eso. Lo que sucedió es que mi papá quería entrenar a Bra en contra de su voluntad, entonces aprovechó la situación y ella le propuso que dejaría que la entrene siempre y cuando le permitiera hacer lo que quisiera con su vida social" le respondió indignado Trunks, creyendo ilusamente que la pregunta de su amigo se iba a relacionar con el trabajo que le había encargado.

"¿Y aceptó?" cuestionó nuevamente sorprendido el menor de ellos.

"Al principio no, pero luego supongo que pensó que era preferible aceptar su propuesta y no dejar que ´la princesa saiyajin ande por las calles pudiendo ser el objetivo de cualquier insecto humano y no saber defenderse´, o al menos algo así fueron las palabras que usó. De todas formas y como siempre, mi hermana se salió con las suyas. Ahora puede salir cuando se le antoja y además disfruta entrenando y pasando tiempo con mi padre"

"Con que así fue…siempre supuse que era una niña bastante inteligente" dijo Goten dejando ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Manipuladora querrás decir" lo corrigió Trunks aún manteniendo su tono serio y recordando todas las veces que la supuesta niña había maniobrado la mente de los demás para conseguir lo que quería, y siendo su papá el más fácil de manipular ya que, aunque nunca lo vaya a reconocer, para él la ´pequeña princesita´ era su debilidad.

"Para el caso, también tendría que corregir lo de niña. Bra ya está hecha toda una mujer"

"No te pases amigo" se quejó dirigiéndole una mirada intimadota al otro. Lo único que le faltaba era que su mejor amigo esté ahora interesado en su hermana, que por cierto era ocho años menor que él.

"Hey! Yo no estaba insinuando nada, no tienes por qué salir con lo del ´hermano sobreprotector´ conmigo Trunks"

"Eso espero…" contestó volviendo a tomar sus papeles e inclinándose en su asiento.

"Trunks…"

"Dime Goten" contestó otra vez el mayor, pero esta vez sin dejar de leer.

"¿A qué se refería Bra cuando le dijo al sujeto de anoche eso de ´tus dos meses se terminaron acá´?" le preguntó volviendo a tocar el mismo tema que hace unos momentos. Dos años habían pasado desde que no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con la joven peliazul, y no sabía si eso era considerado mucho o poco tiempo, pero lo que sí sabía era que durante ese lapso muchas cosas que desconocía habían sucedido con su antigua amiga.

"Es la estúpida regla de mi hermana. Sale con cualquier sujeto que le guste pero siempre al cumplirse los dos meses los deja, sin importar si le agradó o no estar con él durante ese tiempo" explicó volviendo a separar unos cuantos documentos y comenzando a firmarlos uno por uno.

"Ya veo…¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?"

"¿Cuál Goten?" le respondió ya un poco molesto por volver a ser interrumpido, principalmente porque odiaba tener que concentrarse tanto en todos esos papeles y a esa altura le provocaba un gran esfuerzo estar fijando su mente en distintos temas a la vez.

"¿Por qué los deja? Digo…si sale con algún chico que le gusta no tendría sentido que termine la relación sin motivo, ¿o no?" comentó el hijo de Gokú, de cierto modo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"Por la misma razón que nosotros, Goten. En realidad, no sé tú, pero a mi por lo menos me da algo de miedo tener una relación seria, o será que durante toda mi vida estuve acostumbrado a no arriesgarme por una, no lo sé" respondió ya de mala gana el muchacho de cabellos lilas. ´_Encima me distrae por el tema que menos quiero tocar en este momento…_´

"Aham…entiendo. Aunque no estoy seguro de que sea así como dices, pero supongo que tú la conoces mejor que yo…" añadió Goten, mientras que Trunks retornaba nuevamente a su aburrida y pesada lectura.

Una vez más, tan sólo tres minutos pasaron cuando uno de los dos volvió a pronunciar una palabra "Trunks…"

El chico Briefs lentamente fue levantando la cabeza hasta dirigirle una mirada llena de un profundo fastidio. "¿Ahora qué Goten?"

El otro chico parecía no percatarse de que sus interrupciones lo único que estaban logrando era asegurarle una muerte segura muy pronto "¿Puedo decirte una cosa más?"

"Mientras que no esté relacionado con la terca de mi hermana, sí" dijo Trunks antipáticamente, y tratando de mantener bajo control esas ganas que tenía de sacar a patadas a su amigo de su oficina para que lo deje terminar con su trabajo de una buena vez.

"En realidad sí se trata de ella"

"Entonces ni te molestes en preguntar"

"No es una pregunta. Sólo quería advertirte que Bra ya llegó y está en el pasillo viniendo hacia aquí. Puedo sentir su ki y creo que sigue bastante furiosa…"

En este mismo momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una peliazul se acercó malhumoradamente hacia el escritorio en el que aún se encontraba sentado Trunks, seguida por su fiel amiga. "Con que ahora ni siquiera confiabas con que vendría, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes que enviar a un mensajero para buscarme?" dijo casi gritando y muy molesta colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

"Sólo necesitaba asegurarme de que llegues a horario, tengo una reunión en unos 10 minutos y tenía que hablar contigo antes de que comience" le respondió tranquilamente su hermano ya resignado por su comportamiento de niña caprichosa.

"Excusas, excusas. Bien, pues habla ahora, ¿qué tienes para decirme?" le preguntó con indiferencia distinguiendo recién en ese instante otra presencia en la oficina, que hasta el momento no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. "Buenos días Goten, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí. Veo que mi querido hermano te tiene como prisionero a ti también" le comentó con una amplia sonrisa que luego se desvaneció al volver a dirigirse hacia el otro joven.

Trunks miró hacia el techo de la habitación, dejó escapar un suspiro y se tomó unos segundos antes de volver a retomar la conversación ´_Bien Trunks, tranquilo, hoy no es día de discusiones, no la escuches_´ "De acuerdo, aquí tienes los números de los internos en caso de que necesites a alguien en particular, esta es la agenda con las fechas y horarios de las juntas de este mes y estos son los documentos que necesitaría que leas y firmes hoy mismo" estaba explicando hasta que se detuvo impacientemente al distinguir que mientras él hablaba Bra había sacado una lima de su cartera y se estaba limando muy despreocupadamente las uñas. "¿Escuchaste al menos una palabra de lo que dije?"

La peliazul ni siquiera si interesó por dejar lo que estaba haciendo y levantar la vista "No creo que lo que me estés diciendo sea tan difícil de entender que me pueda impedir hacer otra cosa útil mientras tanto"

"Como quieras" le reprochó tratando de no perder la paciencia y apoyando sobre uno de los extremos de su escritorio unas carpetas para su hermana, en las cuales fue colocando todo lo que fue nombrando anteriormente.

"Bien, bien, ¿algo más?" preguntó guardando la lima y con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo esbozar, obviamente con la intención de que Trunks lo notara.

"Sí. Recuerda que mañana por la noche debemos asistir a la fiesta aniversario de la C.C. que organiza mamá todos los años. Tienes que ser puntual. Y Goten, Pan, ustedes también están invitados; bueno, en realidad creo que mamá invitó a todo el mundo. Supongo que ya ni me sorprendería que se aparezca el Sr. Buu" u.u

"¿Y cuál es el tema de este año?" cuestionó Pan, ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

"Bueno, ya saben que pasamos por todos los comunes: fiestas de disfraces, fiesta White & Black, fiesta de la primavera, fiesta de la cerveza, la que por cierto espero que nunca se vuelva a repetir. En fin, este año nos toca ´fiesta de máscaras´"

"¿Fiestas de máscaras? ¿Y qué se supone que es eso?" preguntó Goten interviniendo en la conversación (ya era hora! Resultaba raro que esté con la boca cerrada durante tanto tiempo!)

"Sí, ya sabes. Hay que ir vestido formalmente: hombres de traje, mujeres de largo, y con la única diferencia de que ambos deben usar antifaces, al estilo de Europa en el siglo XIV"

"Trunks, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no me sirve de nada que lo aclares" protestó el otro semi-saiya rascándose la cabeza y poniendo su típica cara de niño ofendido.

¬¬

"Dejando a un lado la ignorancia de mi tío…Trunks, ¿te refieres a esas máscaras con plumas que sólo te tapan la parte superior de la cara?" quiso asegurarse Pan antes de que el mayor asintiera a su pregunta.

"¿QUÉ? ¿TENGO QUE USAR PLUMAS?" gritó desesperado Goten, mirando sorprendido a su amigo por estar de acuerdo con la idea.

¬¬

"Bueno, me alegro por la fiesta y todo eso, pero de todas formas no pienso ir" intervino Bra de brazos cruzados, sin brindarle importancia al tema ni al pedido de su hermano de que asistiera.

"Pero vamos todos, va a ser divertido. Además a ti te encantan las fiestas, no me dejes sola Bra!" le dijo Pan desesperadamente agitándola de un brazo.

"De todas formas ya me lo esperaba. Déjala que haga lo que quiera, después de todo la que se lo pierde es ella por un inútil capricho" le comentó Trunks a la mayor de las semi-saiyas.

"Gracias hermanito, sabía que lo entenderías" añadió la peliazul con algo de sarcasmo y una sonrisa fingida. "Y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que decorar mi nueva oficina" dijo finalmente, tomando las carpetas que le había dado su hermano y jalando a Pan de la parte trasera de su remera fuera de la habitación. "Adiós Goten"

Luego de escuchar el esperado portazo, ambos retomaron lentamente y sin ganas los que estaban haciendo anteriormente, después de un último comentario de Goten "Bueno, por lo menos no se olvidó de las carpetas. Es un progreso, ¿no lo crees?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"BRA! ¿Ya quieres soltarme?! Estás arruinando mi remera!" gritaba Pan mientras recorrían los pasillos del mismo piso en busca de la nueva oficina de la joven Briefs: la Nº 6, según lo que indicaba uno de los papeles dentro de su carpeta.

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por tu ropa Panny?" le preguntó con indiferencia, aún así sin soltarla, a la vez que iba leyendo las placas de cada una de las puertas que pasaban. ´_Nº 3, Joel Richards, gerente de producción…Nº 4, Moe Bow, gerente de recursos humanos. Que nombre más chistoso, no puedo creer que un gerente se llame de ese modo. Bueno, sigamos…Nº 5, Goten Son, gerente de marketing. ¿Qué? ¿Mi oficina está al lado de la de Goten? De acuerdo, a esta altura no podría afirmar si eso es algo bueno o malo…Y finalmente, Nº 6, Bra Briefs, vicepresidenta_´

Ambas ingresaron a la habitación, pero fue Pan la que más se sorprendió al descubrir el enorme tamaño del sitio. "No está nada mal, pero debo mejorarlo" comentó la peliazul apoyando las cosas que cargaba sobre su nuevo escritorio. "Y hablando de mejorar…Pan, ¿estás libre hoy? Tenemos que ir de compras. Supongo que no tienes nada que ponerte para la fiesta, por lo que me autodesigno tu asesora de imagen por esta noche. Ya tengo todo planeado: un bonito vestido, maquillaje, zapatos, peluquería, manicura…"

"¿Sólo por esta noche? No bromees, siempre haces lo mismo. No soy tu muñeca, Bra. Hey! Un momento! ¿Eso significa que vendrás a la fiesta?"

"Para nada, sólo significa que me necesitas para verte como una verdadera mujer"

"Bra…ya te lo expliqué miles de veces. Si dejo que me vistas en algunas ocasiones, sólo lo hago porque sé que te pone feliz, pero debes entender que prefiero ir con lo que YO elija, sentirme cómoda y ser yo misma. No me gusta fingir ser otra persona"

"Pan, no serías otra persona, sino…como decirlo…serías una versión mejorada de ti misma!" replicó ya algo agobiada tratando de convencer a si amiga. ´_Necesito que te veas espléndida para llamar la atención de Trunks, y no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas! ¿De qué otra forma podría hacer que mi hermano se declare? No puedo creer que no se me ocurra nada más!_´

"No y no! No me interesa nada de eso, y tú tampoco te tendrías que dejar llevar tanto por esa clase de cosas. Esta quizás sea una de las pocas veces que creo que deberías seguir mi ejemplo y dejar de esconderte detrás esa máscara" objetó disgustada, con una mano en la cadera, y con la otra apuntándola con el dedo índice.

Para sorpresa de la mayor, no recibió ni una sola mirada con odio, ni tampoco algún comentario o expresión furiosa que demuestre el desacuerdo que ella esperaba. Al contrario: la peliazul permaneció frente a ella unos momentos sin hacer nada, hasta que, con cierto desconcierto para la otra, le sonrió enormemente. ´_Máscara! Eso es! ¿Para qué necesito que sea Trunks quien de el primer paso, si totalmente puedo hacer que ella lo haga?!´_. Bra corrió al lado de su amiga, le tomó ambas manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Pan, eres un genio!" le dijo felizmente y volteándose de forma imprevista para salir de la habitación.

Eso hubiera hecho si no hubiera aparecido en la puerta otra persona que le impidió el paso. Ambas muchachas observaron al muy extrañamente callado Goten, esperando a que dijera algo, aunque Pan aún expresaba cierta confusión en su rostro por lo que su amiga le había acabado de decir. "Yo…yo sólo quería decirte que mi oficina está aquí al lado…me refiero, por si necesitas algo"

"Muy considerado de tu parte Goten, pero ahora no hará falta. Vuelvo en unos minutos, no le digas a Trunks que me fui, ¿de acuerdo?" le pidió Bra mientras avanzaba por la puerta, luego de que él asintiera con la cabeza. ´_Mmm…o pensándolo mejor, tal vez Goten me pueda ayudar_´. Estaba a punto de tomar al ascensor, pero se detuvo al instante cuando esa idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. "Goten! ¿Podrías venir un momento?"

El muchacho que aún permanecía en el pasillo a la altura de su oficina, la miró al escuchar el grito y se le fue acercando lentamente con cierto temor. ´_Esa sonrisa no me gusta nada…´_

Para desgracia de Bra, su amiga también la escuchó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella siguiendo a su tío. ´_Maldición! Bueno, tendré que disimular_´ pensaba cuando Goten ya se encontraba frente a ella. "Sólo quería agradecerte por tu amabilidad, Goten" le dijo como excusa y lo abrazó acercando su boca a la oreja del otro, verificando que Pan se encontrara lo suficientemente lejos como para que no escuchara lo que tenía planeado decirle: "Si asistes a la fiesta, recuerda que me gustan los diamantes" le susurró al oído, tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharla.

Al separarse de ella, el chico Son quedó inmóvil observándola. No tenía ni una más mínima pista de lo que habría querido decirle con esto, pero optó por seguirle la corriente. "De acuerdo…". Lo último que vio fue a la peliazul otorgándole una de sus dulces y complacientes sonrisas y alejándose de él para tomar el ascensor.

Pan se le acercó y se colocó a su lado. "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"¿Eh? Nada importante…" le afirmó a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza _´O al menos eso espero…´_

"¿Y desde cuándo eres tan amigo de Bra como para abrazarla de esa forma?" ¬¬

"Fue ella la que me abrazó! Y además…¿ahora tú también resultas ser sobreprotectora? ya tuve esta misma charla con Trunks. ¿Por qué todos piensan que tengo malas intenciones? ¿Y por qué siempre suponen que cuando hablo con una chica es porque quiero acostarme con ella? Fíjate, estoy hablando contigo y te aseguro que no me provocas en lo absoluto"

¬¬ "Eso es por el solo hecho de que soy tu sobrina. Te conozco tío, sólo te digo que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que haces" le dijo finalmente para luego ella también tomar el elevador hacia la Planta Baja y dirigirse a su casa. _´Y del mismo modo conozco a Bra, y no le creo para nada eso de que ya te olvidó…´ _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hola, soy Goten! ¿Qué es lo que habrá querido decir Bra? No lo entiendo! En nuestro próximo capítulo daremos comienzo a la tan esperada fiesta. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que usar esta máscara?! Por Kami…¿y quién es esa chica misteriosa? Todo esto y mucho más. ¡Hasta entonces!"_


	5. Secretos revelados

-----------------------------------------------------

**CORPORACION CAPSULA (23:00 hs)**

Las luces de un solo edificio eran suficientes como para iluminar las cinco cuadras a la redonda a esas horas de oscuridad. Cualquiera que anduviera por allí se podría imaginar que era una noche bastante especial para la C.C.: cientos de autos lujosos y limusinas último modelo se encontraban aparcados en el jardín lateral, cuyo sendero hasta el edificio estaba alumbrado por decenas de antorchas que marcaban el camino. La Corporación tampoco se veía igual que todos los días, sino que estaba ambientada con un estilo más antiguo: por dentro se habían decorado el techo y las paredes del salón principal de eventos con telas perladas, se habían colocado mesas y sillas vestidas de negro y color perla, y sobre ellas se destacaban hermosos candelabros, siendo éstos el único tipo de iluminación del lugar.

Los invitados que poco a poco iban arribando a la C.C. eran recibidos no por la puerta usual de la empresa, sino por otro gran portón lateral que conectaba directamente el jardín con el salón de eventos. La única condición para el acontecimiento de la fecha era aparentar un modo de vestir antiguo y utilizar una máscara del color que cada uno prefiriese, siempre y cuando cubra el rostro lo suficiente como para que el resto de los invitados no reconozcan a quien tengan alrededor. Esa sería la diversión de la noche.

Una vez dentro del salón, por entre toda la muchedumbre de gente importante, se distinguía una única figura de cabellera lila que al parecer no se encontraba entretenido como los demás, sino que al contrario, estaba solo muy aburrido sentado en una mesa vacía bebiendo una copa de vino tinto y dibujando figuras sobre el mantel con los cubiertos. ´_¿Por qué no llegan? Voy a matar a Goten! Le dije específicamente que ni se le ocurriese llegar tarde esta vez. Ya verá cuando llegue…´_

"Trunks!" se oyó detrás de él. El chico Briefs volteó al reconocer enseguida esa voz, y ni se molestó en evitar echarle una mirada asesina al otro que venía acercándose rápidamente a su mesa. Goten intentó ignorar el humor de su amigo sonriéndole ampliamente, pero notó que Trunks no parecía ni querer saludarlo hasta tanto no escuchara una disculpa o una explicación por la tardanza "De acuerdo, siento llegar tarde, creo que nos demoramos un poquito más de la cuenta"

"¿Un poquito? Goten, ¿sabes leer la hora? Tendrías que haber llegado a las 9! Mira…¿ves esta aguja?" le preguntó poniéndole el reloj a centímetros de su cara "Pues si fueran las 9 p.m. tendría que estar aquí. Ahora Goten…dime en qué lugar está la aguja"

¬¬ "No soy idiota Trunks, ya entendí el punto. Además esta vez no fue mi culpa. Lo que pasó fue que Krillin nos pidió que pasáramos a recogerlos por su casa para venir todos juntos, y bueno…ya conoces el resto"

El otro al escucharlo cambió repentinamente su postura "Ya veo…está bien Goten, te salvas esta vez. Pero sólo porque sé cuánto tiempo se toma Marron para arreglarse"

"Exacto!"

"No se quejen! Toda chica debe tomarse su tiempo para estar bella" afirmó Marron quien se había aparecido imprevistamente detrás de ambos. Para esa noche había optado por ponerse un vestido largo sin breteles color lila, con una faja ancha de un tono más oscuro que ajustaba su cintura. Llevaba el pelo suelto sólo con una delicada vincha del mismo tono oscuro, al igual que su máscara y zapatos de taco alto.

"Y valió la pena. Te ves bien Marron" le comentó Trunks con amabilidad.

"Gracias! ¿Y tú, Goten? Aún no me has dicho lo que piensas…" le dijo acercándose más a él y tomándole uno de sus brazos mientras lo miraba seductoramente.

"Eh…si, supongo que opino lo mismo" respondió tragando un poco de saliva y confundido por la actitud de su ¿amiga? ´_¿Es idea mía o está coqueteando conmigo? No, no es posible, es Marron. Tal vez Pan tenga razón, estoy continuamente pensando en esta clase de cosas. Sí, eso debe ser…´_

"Tú también te ves muy bien esta noche Goten" volvió a hablar la chica aún sin soltarle el brazo.

"¿Yo?" rió nerviosamente colocando su mano libre detrás de su cabeza. "No lo creo, con esta máscara me veo ridículo" n.n

"Y por cierto, ¿Pan no vino con ustedes?" intervino Trunks en voz alta cortando el momento. A decir verdad, desde el instante en que saludó a Marron sólo había estado ocupado buscándola de reojo por todo el salón.

Tanto Goten como Marron comenzaron a reírse desaforadamente para desconcierto del chico Briefs. "No entiendo qué es lo gracioso" dijo confundido y permaneció observando a sus dos amigos, hasta que de un momento al otro el color de su rostro se tornó considerablemente pálido. _´No, no es posible que sepan. No creo que Bra haya sido capaz de contarles algo…´_

"Ya lo verás cuando llegue" contestó Goten sin notar la reacción repentina de su amigo.

Trunks suspiró disimuladamente, aliviado por no haber sido descubierto, y poco a poco su color fue volviendo "Un momento. No me digan que…no me digan que lograron que Pan se ponga un vestido"

Marron levantó una ceja y soltó al joven Son aunque continuó con su mirada fija en él. "¿Qué opinas Goten? ¿Se lo decimos?" dijo en voz alta la muchacha de forma juguetona.

"Mmm…no lo creo…" actuó siguiendo el juego, mientras que Trunks dirigía su cabeza hacia uno y hacia el otro, intentando comprender lo que muy extrañamente estaban ocultando.

Segundos después, sintió que alguien le daba suaves golpecitos con el dedo por la espalda. El chico Briefs se dio media vuelta y se mantuvo quieto observando a quien lo había llamado: aquel sujeto vestía un traje negro muy similar al suyo pero con la diferencia de que era bastante más ajustado y sin corbata. Intentó identificar a aquella persona pero sinceramente no recordaba a ningún joven con esa pequeña contextura física, sumado a que el antifaz que llevaba puesto lo dificultaba aún más. "Buenas noches, ¿puedo servirle en algo?" le preguntó cordialmente, para que segundos después los otros tres allí presentes estallaran de risa, logrando confundir más a Trunks. Miró nuevamente al desconocido una y otra vez de arriba abajo, pero decididamente no conocía a ningún otro chico de esa edad que fuera a asistir a la fiesta, y menos con esa voz aguda, y todavía menos que use ¿zapatos con taco? "¿P…Pan?"

"Sorpresa!" gritó la recién llegada mientras que Trunks seguía pálido y boquiabierto, apartando el hecho de estar del todo petrificado.

Los otros tres no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír otra vez. "Marron, te dije que pondría esa cara!" comentó Goten tratando de contener una poco la risa pero sin poder lograrlo.

"Encontré esto en el armario de mamá y me pareció perfecto para la ocasión! Y pensar que Bra por poco me hace usar un vestido…tonterías! Esto se ve muchísimo mejor! Claro que tuve que ceder y dejar que me hagan usar estos zapatos y que mi abuela me peine". Llevaba un tipo de calzado quizás un poco más altos para su gusto y su cabello se encontraba prolijamente recogido y decorado con alguna que otra hebilla blanca brillante que hacían juego con las plumas de su máscara. "¿Qué les parece? ¿No creen que podrían confundirme con una modelo?" bromeó y dio un giro imitando a ese tipo de chicas que veía siempre con Bra desfilar en la TV (y por supuesto con las que Trunks luego salía).

Esta vez el chico Briefs salió de su hipnosis y rió junto con los demás. Pan era tan diferente a las chicas con las que estaba acostumbrado a salir, era tan natural, tan espontánea, tan tierna, tan… "Hermosa" se le escapó mientras aún continuaba riéndose, pero al momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando vio a Pan totalmente roja, y tanto Marron como Goten enmudecieron de repente. "Digo…que te ves linda…ehh…esta noche…" intentó explicarse sin poder evitar él también ruborizarse, y agradeció mentalmente a Kami cuando distinguió a lo lejos a una determinada persona y pudo cambiar de tema. "¿Aquel de allí no es Uub?" preguntó todavía temblando por los nervios, y señaló al otro extremo del salón a un muchacho escondido detrás de una columna que parecía querer pasar desapercibido.

Marron no fue la única que se percató de cuán avergonzado se sentía su amigo, pero sólo ella sabía perfectamente que lo que había dicho, era lo que en realidad pensaba. Si antes tenía alguna muy leve sospecha de quién era esa chica de la que Trunks estaba enamorado, ahora era capaz de confirmarla por completo.

Tenía la opción de dejarlo pasar, por supuesto, pero esta vez decidió apretar un poco más la situación y dejarle el paso libre al chico Briefs para que tenga la oportunidad de aclarar con Pan todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente. "Sí, es Uub! Goten, acompáñame a saludarlo".

"¿Glaorgha?" intentó pronunciar.

¬¬ "Goten, ¿quieres masticar antes de hablar?!" le gritó Marron algo fastidiada y avergonzada y volvió a colocar en la bandeja del camarero los 10 bocadillos que el hijo de Goku había llegado a tomar con sus manos.

Goten tragó la comida, se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonrió de punta a punta "Lo siento! Es que tengo mucha hambre!".

"De acuerdo, ese no es el caso. ¿Qué decías?"

"¿Qué decía yo? Ah, sí! ¿Si tenemos que ir ahora?". Preguntó refiriéndose a Uub, y encaprichado al igual que un niño pequeño.

¬¬ "No, ¿qué te parece si vamos mañana? Pues claro que ahora!"

"Está bien, está bien, no hace falta que grites…"

Marron obvió la respuesta del muchacho y observó que tanto Trunks como Pan permanecían inmóviles sin intervenir en la conversación. "Muy bien, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí. Los dejo para que hablen tranquilos, después nos alcanzan". Hizo una seña disimulada para que Trunks la mirara, le guiñó el ojo en forma de complicidad, y tomó a Goten de la mano arrastrándolo entre las mesas.

"¿Por qué ellos pueden quedarse y yo no?!". Fue lo último que Pan escuchó decir a su tío. Todavía no podía ni siquiera moverse, había quedado perpleja por las palabras de Trunks, pero aún no lograba convencerse (o tenía miedo de hacerlo) de si las había mencionado realmente o sólo las había imaginado. ¿Acaso había sido una ilusión suya? Pero en ese caso, ¿por qué seguía él sin poder quitarse ese sonrojo del rostro? ¿Y por qué estaba mirándola de esa forma sin hacer nada?

Trunks tampoco podía creer lo que había dicho. De acuerdo, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba, se veía absolutamente hermosa, no sólo esa noche sino siempre, no sólo por fuera sino que también era, al contrario de cualquier chica que conociera, inigualablemente hermosa por dentro. ´_¿Pero no podría haber encontrado otra oportunidad mejor para decírselo? O por lo menos no en frente de su propio tío…Por Kami, ¿qué es lo que sucede conmigo? Estoy actuando como un niño! Ya pasé por esa etapa, pero entonces ¿por qué me cuesta tanto decírselo otra vez?!_´. "Pan…yo…" le comenzó a decir juntando todas sus fuerzas, cuando se dio cuenta que había estado mirándola desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Al parecer Pan también se había percatado de lo mismo y, quizás inconscientemente, le esbozó una tímida sonrisa, la cual provocó que él se ruborizara aún más. _´Sí, definitivamente estoy actuando como un niño. Vamos! Ya estoy mayorcito. Trunks, anímate y dile lo que sientes!´. _Se decía a sí mismo.

Pan continuaba sin despegar sus ojos de los de Trunks, aunque la situación ya la estaba impacientando un poco. ´_Vamos Trunks, di algo. ¿Acaso te gusto? ¿Acaso Bra estaba en lo cierto? No, no debo pensar esas cosas, no quiero crearme falsas expectativas. No soportaría crear una ilusión que luego se venga abajo_´

"Yo…será mejor que los sigamos" expresó finalmente y se volteó para dirigirse hacia donde Goten y Marron caminaban. _´Soy un idiota!´._

"De acuerdo" respondió, y comenzaron a seguirles lentamente el paso, ambos con la cabeza baja, sin mirarse y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más hasta tanto no alcanzaron a los otros dos.

Marron se volteó justo en el preciso momento en el que Trunks y Pan se encontraban a unos pocos metros de ellos. "No puedo creer que no haya pasado nada"

Goten la miró un tanto confundido, pero en el fondo sospechando lo que había querido decir. "¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer? Ya déjalos en paz, pueden arreglar sus asuntos ellos solos".

"¿Quieres decir que lo sabías? ¿Sabías lo que estaba pasando entre Pan y Trunks?"

"Por supuesto, no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de algo tan obvio"

Marron se frenó en seco, tomó a Goten de la camisa y le gritó irritada lo más bajo que pudo. "¿Entonces por qué demonios hiciste todo ese show de la comida para no dejarlos hablar solos??!!"

"Bueno…" Goten se liberó de ella y se llevó nuevamente ambas manos detrás de su cabeza mientras continuaba caminando. "Ya sé que se trata de Trunks…pero…no lo sé…después de todo Pan es mi pequeña sobrina".

La rubia se demoró sólo unos momentos para sonreírle dulcemente y de forma imprevista le tomó una de sus manos, causando que Goten se sonroje por su maniobra. "Al final resultaste ser más tierno de lo que imaginaba".

El chico Son con certeza no sabía qué hacer. Las actitudes de Marron lo estaban desconcertando y ya no sabía qué pensar de ella, o quizás no quería descubrir cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

De todas formas, eliminó todos esos pensamientos demasiados complicados para él al estar a tan sólo unos pasos de su otro compañero. "Uub!". El otro joven dio un salto repentino y miró a sus amigos tímidamente. "¿Me parece a mí o te estás escondiendo?". Nuevamente Uub intentó evitar sus miradas y tan sólo se limitó a sonrojarse. "Ah…Ya veo…es por la máscara, ¿verdad?" u.u

Manteniéndose en silencio, el discípulo de Goku se ruborizó aún más. "No entiendo cuál es el problema que tienen con usar estas máscaras! No sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo, no es para tanto…" intervino cruzándose de brazos Trunks, quien acababa de alcanzarlos junto con Pan.

"De acuerdo Trunks, ya me estás preocupando" afirmó ahora Goten en un tono aparentemente serio "Te gusta usar máscaras, te gustan las plumas, y últimamente ni siquiera te veo salir con ninguna chica. Si no te conociera mejor estaría 100 seguro de que eres gay". u.u

"Ya cierra la boca Goten, no seas idiota!" le gritó con la vena marcada y miró de reojo y con disimulo a Pan, quien se estaba literalmente retorciendo de la risa al igual que todos los demás. _´Lo único que faltaba, encima me hace quedar en ridículo frente a ella. Juro que la próxima vez que entrenemos va a recibir su merecido´_

"Hola niños! ¿Estás listo para el discurso mi cielo?" preguntó Bulma al acercarse al grupo dirigiéndose a Trunks, y luego de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

El chico Briefs se encogió de hombros y suspiró. "Mamá deja de llamarme así, tengo 27 años. ¿Es necesario que sea yo el que lo dé?"

"Trunks Briefs, no tendremos la misma discusión que el año pasado. Te quiero en 5 minutos arriba del escenario o te las verás conmigo, ¿entendido?" le gritó dejando a un lado su tono de ´dulce madre´ y se alejó de ellos sin más hacia su mesa.

"Bueno…supongo que será mejor no contradecirla. Los veo en un rato" Se abotonó su saco y se acomodó la corbata. "¿Qué tal me veo?".

"Hermoso MI CIELO" le contesto Goten tratando de imitar la voz de Bulma enfatizando esas dos palabras, lo que lógicamente provocó que todos excepto Trunks estallaran de risa otra vez. "Suerte pequeño!"

¬¬ "Y te haces llamar mi mejor amigo. Me las pagarás Son Goten, ya verás" sentenció asesinándolo con la mirada segundos antes de marcharse.

--------------------------------------------------------

Uub desistió un poco de su risa y esta vez se dirigió aún bastante divertido al chico Son. "Eres muy malo con él, a veces hasta podría decir que me da lástima…"

"Tal vez…pero no me puedes negar que es graciosa la cara que pone cuando está enfadado!" rió mostrando esa sonrisa tan típica de su familia.

Pan también recordó mentalmente esa expresión y sonrió para sí misma. ´_Es verdad…es muy lindo también enojado_´ n.n

"¿En qué piensas Pan? Te sonrojaste…" comentó Marron levantando una ceja y golpeándola juguetonamente con el codo.

La muchacha saltó hacia atrás al instante y desvió nerviosa su mirada hacia el suelo. "¿Yo? En nada…"

La rubia dio unos pasos hacia ella y tocó con su dedo índice la nariz de su amiga. "Mentirosa!"

"No molestes Marron!"

"De acuerdo, de todas formas no hace falta que me cuentes. Ya creo saber en qué piensas, o mejor dicho, en quién"

"¿Eh?" reaccionó asustada Pan y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se tensaba de repente.

"Y él también lo sabe" añadió señalando a Goten, quien giró su cabeza hacia otro lado con la intención de aparentar una actitud de indiferencia.

La semi-saiya paralizada abrió enormemente sus ojos. "¿QUÉ?"

Mientras tanto, Uub observaba a Marron y a Pan sin comprender nada en lo absoluto, y luego a Goten quien parecía no querer escuchar la conversación, hasta que se rascó la cabeza y muy curioso decidió intervenir. "¿Saber qué?"

Ambas muchachas callaron y lo miraron. "Ay Uub, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de nada. Ninguno de ellos dos sabe disimular! Es más que obvio que…" Pan se abalanzó por detrás hacia su amiga y le tapó bruscamente la boca con ambas manos.

"No es nada Uub! Sólo está diciendo cosas sin sentido, ¿verdad Marron?" le dijo al muchacho, primero riendo nerviosamente y luego dirigiéndose hacia su amiga.

Marron asintió con la cabeza y tosió un poco después de que Pan la liberara y le permitiera respirar. "Goten! ¿Vas a dejar que tu sobrina me trate así?"

Una gota rodó por la cara de Marron al darse cuenta de que el muchacho se hallaba muy ocupado metiéndose en la boca todos los panes saborizados que una de las camareras de la fiesta estaba intentando ofrecer. "GOTEN!"

El joven Son se volteó hacia ella luego de apoderarse de los últimos sobrantes de la bandeja y abrió la boca tratando de responderle, aunque lógicamente lo único que se escuchó fue un sonido inentendible para cualquiera persona del planeta Tierra.

"Goten, ¿serías tan amable de desmenuzar lo que estés consumiendo y esperar a que esa porción de masa comestible pase por tu esófago antes de pronunciar algún vocablo?" volvió a hablar la rubia en un tono considerablemente sarcástico.

Goten lo miró algo extrañado inclinando un poco la cabeza, y luego se dirigió en voz baja hacia su sobrina. "Hy gleo egn speanioll shiñifdhica…" (Traducción "Y eso en español significa…")

"Que tragues antes de hablar, tío"

Goten sonrió y engulló de un solo trago la comida. "Pues de haberlo dicho antes!"

¬¬ "No sé qué me preocupa más, si la forma de comer de Goten o que tú entiendas lo que quiso decir, Pan"

La semi-saiya colocó un dedo por debajo de su barbilla "Tienes razón ahora que lo mencionas…Supongo que después de tantos años ya me acostumbré"

"¿Y es siempre así? Digo…¿Hace otra cosa aparte de comer?" preguntó Uub aparentemente serio.

"Hey! No hablen de mi como si fuera una cosa!"

"Mmm…sí, definitivamente es útil para hacer algo más…" respondió una vez más Pan con sinceridad, asintiendo con la cabeza y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Goten le sonrió a su sobrina y luego se colocó en frente de los otros dos "¿Lo ven? Gracias Pan"

"Sí, sí, dormir. En eso nadie lo supera" u.u

El chico Son cayó al estilo animé, y luego se reincorporó gradualmente con una gota rodando por su rostro. "Pan, no estás siendo de gran ayuda…"

Al momento siguiente, se escucharon fuertes aplausos en todo el salón y los cuatro voltearon desconcertados de un lado hacia el otro buscando la razón, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre el escenario en Trunks, quien estaba estrechando la mano con algunas personas aparentemente importantes que se le iban acercando. Pan se llevó aterrada ambas manos hacia su boca, aunque eso no evitó que su voz sea escuchada por los demás. "No puede ser, nos perdimos el discurso de Trunks!"

"Ya aprende a ser más disimulada! Debes ser la única persona que se interesa por todo lo que él dice"

"¿A qué te refieres Goten?" intervino nuevamente en la conversación Uub con la esperanza de esta vez enterarse de lo que le estaban ocultando.

Pan corrió para interponerse rápidamente entre ambos y le pegó un fuerte codazo en el estómago a su tío. "Nada, nada! Debe ser el alcohol el que habla!" se explicó nerviosa riendo y moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro, en tanto Goten se encontraba tirado y sollozando en el suelo, abrazándose su propio abdomen y retorciéndose del dolor.

"Goten, no nos avergüences, ya levántate" ordenó con los ojos entrecerrados Marron, quien poco antes ya se había unido al aplauso general de la multitud.

"Pero fue su culpa!" reprochó el muchacho aún en el suelo con los ojos llorosos y señalando a Pan.

"Arriba!"

"Pero…"

"YA!"

Goten se reincorporó como pudo muy lentamente y mostrando su cara de niño enfadado. "No es justo! ¿Por qué todos están en contra mío?"

"Te lo mereces por molestarme siempre!" gritó la nieta de Goku con los puños cerrados y le echó una patada al suelo. "Y también a Trunks" añadió en voz más baja pero aún así continuando expresándose furiosa.

Goten se le acercó decidido con cierto resentimiento y también formó dos puños con sus manos. "Ya veo, ¿quieres pelear? Puedo vencerte aún utilizando sólo la mitad de mi fuerza!"

"Eso no es verdad" gritó exaltada Pan, imitando a su tío al dar ella también otro paso hacia él.

El chico Son esta vez se terminó por colocar a tan solo unos centímetros de su sobrina y desafiantemente pegó su frente con la de ella. "¿Quieres comprobarlo?!"

"Por supuesto! Te espero afuera!"

Uub dejó escapar una leve risa por lo bajo. Los otros dos dejaron a un lado sus miradas llenas de odio y voltearon hacia el joven, pero fue el muchacho de cabellos oscuros el único que habló. "No te burles de nosotros!"

"¿Eh? ¿De ustedes? Dejé de prestarles atención hace rato. Es de Trunks de quien me estoy riendo, es un sujeto con mucha suerte"

Tanto Goten como Pan y Marron se miraron entre sí confusos, pero Uub no se esforzó por explicar nada más, sólo señaló con su dedo índice a dos personas que se encontraban apartados de la multitud.

Pan sintió como si un puñal se clavara en su pecho y su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos: Allí a lo lejos llegaba a ver a Trunks abrazado a una de esas chicas de tapa de revista. Aquella joven, quien llevaba puesto un elegante y al parecer costoso vestido largo negro, con algo de escote y la espalda completamente desnuda, se encontraba demasiado sospechosamente cerca de SU chico; y, para peor, ambos parecían estar muy a gusto con el otro. No podía asegurar si esa chica era bonita, pues el antifaz de plumas negras cubría su rostro, pero por la manera en que Trunks la miraba y le sonreía hacía verse como si la conocieras de toda la vida.

La nieta de Goku pudo notar cómo la mirada de Marron estaba posada en ella, pero su cuerpo no parecía querer reaccionar; sólo se limitó a abrazarse a sí misma sin dejar de observar a la pareja, la cual ahora se dirigía hacia la pista de baile tomada de la mano.

"Pan…¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?" le sugirió su amiga con la obvia intención de distraerla de sus pensamientos.

"No". Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. ´_Que tonta fui al ilusionarme, yo sabía que esto pasaría. Si estaba segura de que él no cambiaría por mí, ¿cómo pudo cruzarse por mi cabeza la idea de que se fijaría en una niña como yo?´._ Pensó Pan para sus adentros mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas. _´Pero esa chica no se ve mucho mayor que yo…¿qué es lo que tiene que yo no tengo? Es un idiota! Sólo estaba jugando conmigo, sólo le gusta tener a todas las mujeres rendidas a sus pies. No se merece que llore por él…´_. Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió fingidamente a Marron. "No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien".

Pan volvió a dirigir su mirada al chico Briefs y a esa seguramente modelo sin cerebro. Una furia repentina surgió de su cuerpo cuando los vio bailar tan pegados. ¿Celos?. ESA ahora tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Trunks y la susurraba cosas al oído, en tanto él, con sus brazos sobre su cintura, sólo se sonrojaba.

Sin embargo, Pan no explotó sino hasta que aquella muchacha se volteó hacia ella, como si supiera que los estaba observando desde hace rato, se volvió hacia Trunks y, luego de que él haga lo mismo, lo vio cómo ambos se rieron fuertemente.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, a la vez que sentía que su cuerpo se tensara y que un agudo y extraño dolor la recorría de arriba a abajo. "Se…se están riendo de mí"

"No Pan, debe ser idea tuya, no les prestes atención" se apresuró a decir Marron y la abrazó como consuelo. ´_Trunks, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?´._ Sabía muy bien que lo que Pan decía era cierto, pero había algo en la situación que no le terminaba por cerrar. Esa chica…

El acto final tomó lugar cuando la joven acarició con suavidad el rostro del chico de cabellos lilas y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hacia uno de los reducidos balcones que se hallaban escondidos detrás de las telas de decoración del salón.

"Ya fue suficiente!" Sin intención Pan llamó la atención de todos, se soltó de Marron y se arremangó el saco que llevaba puesto. "No voy a dejar que se sigan burlando de mí! ¿Quiénes se creen que son?" continuó quejándose en voz alta, para luego golpear los nudillos de una de sus manos con la palma de la otra y salir disparada siguiendo a la dupla- Que sus amigos pudieran o no descubrir los sentimientos que llevaba guardados era lo último que le importaba en esos momentos.

"PAN!" Goten amagó para correr detrás de ella, pero Marron lo tomó de una de sus muñecas para impedírselo y negó con su cabeza.

"Sólo dales cinco minutos"

"¿De qué estás hablando Marron? Tú también la oíste! Le romperá la cara a esa chica si la alcanza" la contradijo Goten gritando desesperado y preocupado.

"Marron, está en lo cierto. Todos conocemos cuán temperamental es Pan, y precisamente ahora no se encuentra muy en sí" añadió Uub apoyando al chico Son.

"Esa es la idea…" se defendió ella de manera seria, aunque cualquiera podría afirmar que en el fondo estaba sonriendo. "Es increíble que no se hayan dado cuenta, en especial tú, Goten"

Ambos Goten y Uub se miraron entre sí y hablaron a la vez. "¿Cuenta de qué?". La muchacha simplemente les sonrió y despacio comenzó a dirigirse ella también hacia ese balcón. "¿Cuenta de qué?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"_Hola, soy __Bulma! ¿Pero qué es lo que está ocurriendo en aquel balcón? Milk, ya deja de fastidiar! En ningún caso esa chica elegiría a Goten antes que a mi hermoso Trunks! Y por cierto…¿Dónde están él y Pan? Todo esto en nuestro próximo episodio. ¡Hasta entonces!"_


	6. El Plan Maestro

**EN NUESTRO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…(00:30 hs)**

"PAN!" Goten amagó para correr detrás de ella, pero Marron lo tomó de una de sus muñecas para impedírselo y negó con su cabeza.

"Sólo dales cinco minutos"

"¿De qué estás hablando Marron? Tú también la oíste! Le romperá la cara a esa chica si la alcanza" la contradijo Goten gritando desesperado y preocupado.

"Marron, está en lo cierto. Todos conocemos cuán temperamental es Pan, y precisamente ahora no se encuentra muy en sí" añadió Uub apoyando al chico Son.

"Esa es la idea…" se defendió ella de manera seria, aunque cualquiera podría afirmar que en el fondo estaba sonriendo. "Es increíble que no se hayan dado cuenta, en especial tú, Goten"

Ambos Goten y Uub se miraron entre sí y hablaron a la vez. "¿Cuenta de qué?". La muchacha simplemente les sonrió y despacio comenzó a dirigirse ella también hacia ese balcón. "¿Cuenta de qué?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

**1 HORA ANTES…**

Una joven se encontraba escabullida entre la gente, disfrazada entre el resto de los invitados allí presentes esa misma noche. Sin embargo, apenas escuchó el micrófono una voz masculina muy familiar, procuró apartarse con el objetivo de pasar más desapercibida, al colocarse al lado de una de las mesas más alejadas del escenario. En el preciso instante en el que eligió el lugar indicado para escuchar el discurso, pasó por delante de un gran ventanal y se detuvo momentáneamente para sonreírle a su reflejo. ´_Ya sé que mi intención no era llamar la atención, pero este vestido en la vidriera era sencillamente perfecto y no pude resistirme_ n.n ´ pensó orgullosa para sus adentros en tanto acomodaba su escote y se colocaba de perfil para volver a mirar su espalda desnuda, cuyo tono claro de piel provocaba un contraste magistral con el color negro de la tela.

De un momento a otro, la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció y, mostrándose algo más intranquila, tomó entre sus manos el collar de diamantes que lucía su cuello y observó la figura que continuaba hablando sobre el escenario. ´_Sólo espero que esto funcione…´._

------------------------------------------------------------

**MIENTRAS TANTO… **

"Y es todo ese trabajo que logramos todos juntos día a día, la razón por la que puedo estar orgulloso de los resultados y de la posición que ha alcanzado la empresa que mi familia construyó con tanto empeño. Nada hubiera sido posible sin la dedicación y esfuerzo que todos ustedes han estado brindando durante estos últimos meses. Todo es debido a ustedes, muchas gracias". Colocó el micrófono sobre su posición original e hizo una reverencia antes todos aquellos que se encontraban allí presentes.

Muy cordialmente fue estrechando y agradeciendo las felicitaciones de sus colegas y socios, hasta que en un determinado momento detuvo todo movimiento al volver a sentir una presencia. ´_Otra vez ese ki apareció por unos instantes… ¿Por qué siento como si ya lo conociera desde antes?´._

Con amabilidad intercambió unas cuantas palabras más con algún que otro ejecutivo e, intentando no llamar mucho la atención, se deslizó por entre los invitados en busca del último lugar de donde había percibido esa misteriosa energía. Buscó con la cabeza de un lado a otro alguna cara que le resultase sospechosa, pero no encontró nada que valiese la pena sino hasta que sintió unos ojos fijados en él que parecían estar siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Con extrema velocidad se trasladó sin que nadie lo notara y se colocó detrás de esa silueta que ni siquiera se molestó en voltear. Su rostro mostró una leve sonrisa y se apoyó de brazos cruzados contra la pared que se hallaba a tan sólo unos dos metros cuando por fin pudo confirmar sus sospechas. "Sabía que se trataba de ti".

La muchacha, quien llevaba el cabello recogido pero dejando caer unos cuantos mechones, giró sólo su cabeza hacia él y también sonrió. "Y yo sabía que tú sabías"

"¿Estás arrepentida de las cosas que me dijiste y por eso vienes a disculparte, hermanita?"

Esta vez la joven volteó por completo y colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas. "¡Eso nunca! Sólo vine para salvarte la vida"

"¿Salvarme la vida? ¿a mi? Ya veo… ¿Qué inventarás ahora?" rió con sarcasmo en voz alta colocando un dedo por debajo de su barbilla. "¡Ya sé! Construiste una máquina del tiempo, viajaste al futuro por un día, y ahora vuelves a nuestro tiempo para prevenirnos de que una extraña lagartija gigante vendrá a la Tierra y nos comerá a todos". u.u

Una gota de sudor rodó sobre el rostro de Bra en tanto continuaba sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "¡Ya cierra la boca! Me refiero a que vine a salvar tu vida amorosa" le gritó al oído después de dar un paso hacia él y con disimulo jalar de su corbata.

Al instante lo soltó, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, para luego adoptar la misma pose de brazos cruzados que su hermano tenía momentos antes.

Trunks estaba por pronunciar una palabra cuando ella abrió uno de sus ojos y comenzó a hablarle seriamente, sin darle tiempo alguno para responder. "Y por cierto… ¿lagartija gigante? ¿no te estarás juntando demasiado con Goten?"

El muchacho colocó sus dos manos por detrás de su cabeza. "Si, eso es lo que algunos dicen y la verdad es que ya me está empezando a preocupar" le contestó con sinceridad y a continuación sacudió su cabeza. "Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, ¿por qué no mejor me cuentas por qué estás aquí? Porque no creo que hayas venido sólo a escuchar mi discurso…"

Bra alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa fingida a la vez que comenzaba a hablarle sarcásticamente. "Por más que me mueeeera por escuchar lo que tienes para decirles a esos…esos inútiles de tus empleados, no es la razón por la que yo esté aquí contigo"

"Bra…te das cuenta que en cierta forma tú también formas parte de esos ´empleados inútiles´, ¿verdad?"

La peliazul fingió pensar un buen rato. "Mmm…no lo soy. Porque en el remoto caso de que fuese tu empleada, tendría que obedecerte en todo lo que me pidas…y preferiría estar muerta antes de que eso suceda Yo soy vicepresidenta, soy importante".

¬¬ "Serás todo lo que quieras, pero en estos momentos eres más inservible que cualquiera de ellos".

Bra lo miró molesta. "De acuerdo, por tu bien voy a omitir ese último comentario para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo y comenzar a actuar ya mismo." explicó ansiosa recibiendo a cambio sólo el esperado silencio confuso de su hermano. "Tengo el plan perfecto para que por fin tú y Pan estén juntos como se debe". La peliazul se percató de la expresión molesta de Trunks, pero aún así continuó hablando para que no la interrumpiera. "Y antes de que digas algo, déjame mencionarte que es un plan cuidadosamente elaborado, sin fallas y que asegura un 100 del resultado esperado".

"¿Y se puede saber en qué consistiría? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que estés ocultando tu ki desde que llegaste?" preguntó quizás algo curioso, quizás algo molesto, pero aún así evitando observar a su hermana.

"Es ese aspecto, es conveniente que no te lo diga todavía, ya te irás enterando poco a poco" explicaba con orgullo a la vez que levantaba su dedo índice a la altura del pecho de Trunks. "Sólo tienes que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y no habrá ningún inconveniente. ¡No tienes de que preocuparte!"

"¿Y en verdad crees que voy a confiar en ti y hacer todo lo que me digas sin preocuparme?" bromeó aunque en cierto aspecto diciéndolo en serio. Volvió a avergonzarse al recordar esas palabras que, momentos antes y frente a sus amigos, habían salido de su boca sin pretenderlo. Nada de de lo que haga esa noche podría dejarlo peor parado, ¿o no?. "¿Y qué pasaría si esto empeora las cosas con Pan?"

Bra se percató de que su postura firme poco a poco se comenzaba a ablandar, por lo que no tardó ni un segundo en aprovechar esas dudas para continuar insistiendo. "Trunks, eso sería imposible porque teóricamente ella sería quien dé el primer paso. Tú sólo…cómo decirlo…tú sólo la provocarías".

El chico Briefs se dejó caer en la silla más cercana y evidentemente comenzando a dudar aún más, levantó su cabeza y buscó con la mirada a Pan para permanecer observándola por unos momentos.

Bra se le acercó y también se sentó en una silla a su lado "Vamos Trunks, te prometo que si esto no funciona seré tu sirvienta por una semana, no, por un mes entero"

"Bra…"

"¿Si?" n.n

"Dijiste que el plan tenía una probabilidad del 100 de éxito, sin fallas, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Eh? Si, ¡por supuesto!" respondió apresurada sin pensarlo dos veces mientras reía y movía sus brazos nerviosamente. "Lo decía sólo para dejarte más tranquilo"

¬¬ "Seguro…" Trunks se levantó de golpe de su asiento, suspiró al cerrar sus ojos y se tomó su tiempo para volver a hablar. "De acuerdo, lo haré….pero…pero prométeme que estás segura de lo que estás haciendo"

"Absolutamente" la peliazul le sonrió y, dando un salto, se colgó de él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. "Te prometo que será una noche que nunca olvidarás"

Trunks rodeó la espalda descubierta de la muchacha con sus brazos y también dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. "Gracias".

Bra se despegó un poco de él y se quedó estática mirándolo a los ojos con cierta ternura. "No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, es mi deber como hermana menor. Además…" estaba comentando cuando se dio media vuelta y dejó caer sus brazos para juntar ambas manos por detrás de su propia espalda. "…puedes tomarlo como una especie de disculpa por haberme comportado tan mal contigo durante estos últimos días, supongo que exageré un poco"

Trunks se acercó a su lado y la abrazó colocando su brazo izquierdo por detrás del cuello y por sobre los hombros de su hermana. "Creo que los dos exageramos"

De repente, la peliazul saltó alegre hacia delante para ponerse en frente al otro y, mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo, le ofreció su mano. "¿Estás listo?". Trunks tragó saliva y permaneció en el mismo lugar observando su palma pero ni siquiera se movió. "De acuerdo, voy a tomar eso como un sí". Lo tomó de la mano derecha y lo arrastró hacia donde algunas parejas ya habían comenzado a bailar al compás de la música lenta que se escuchaba.

´_El ki de Pan disminuyó bastante_´ pensaba preocupada mientras iban aproximándose hacia el centro de la pista. Bra intentó ubicar a su mejor amiga para colocarse en cierta posición que estuviera al alcance de su vista, pero casi se arrepintió de continuar con el plan cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro pálido y la mirada vidriosa de la joven de cabellos oscuros. ´_Lo siento Pan, es por tu bien. No voy a parar ahora que logré convencer a mi hermano, ya verás que todo estará bien_´.

Se frenó en seco al ubicar un espacio desocupado, perfecto para continuar con lo que tenía ideado hacer. Liberó a Trunks, se le aproximó considerablemente y colocó sus manos por detrás del cuello del muchacho. "Trunks, ¿qué estás esperando?"

Al no obtener respuesta, abrió los ojos y se despegó de él de improvisto. La inseguridad en el rostro de Trunks era evidente, y el temblor de su cuerpo lo hacía más notable todavía. "Nada de esto va a funcionar si no haces lo que te pido. Ya pon tus manos en mis caderas y bailemos" dijo en un tono firme y serio, dejando un poco impactado a su hermano pero aún logrando que obedezca sus instrucciones.

"¿Por qué cambiaste de humor de pronto?"

Bra volvió a tomar su posición y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico de cabellos lilas en tanto comenzaban a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de la música. "Tengo el mismo humor de siempre"

"Bra" insistió el otro, quien ya conocía a la perfección esos cambios de ánimo.

"De acuerdo, es sólo que no me gusta verla a Pan triste…es por eso quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes"

"Comprendo, como también creo ya comprendo cuál es el supuesto plan. Pretendes poner celosa a Pan, ¿pero crees que lograras algo con eso?"

"Sé que va a sonar algo cursi, pero lo diré de todos modos. En general las personas siempre sacan a la luz lo que sienten cuando están en una situación de riesgo, cuando creen que están perdiendo lo que más aman. Algunos en estos casos saldrían corriendo para intentar escapar de sentirse tan miserables e incapaces de hacer nada, y se encerrarían en sí mismos para calmar ese dolor. Pero Pan no es así, ella es del tipo de personas que jamás se dan por vencidas. A pesar de no saber lo que tú sientes por ella, estoy segura de que su orgullo de saiyajin no le permitiría dejarse pisotear y cederle tan fácilmente el paso a cualquier mujerzuela que quiera arrebatarte de ella. Aunque no demuestre comúnmente sus sentimientos, puedo ver en sus ojos que para ella eres una persona demasiado especial como para dejarte ir así como si nada. Simplemente lo sé. Después de todo, soy su mejor amiga…o al menos espero seguir siéndolo después de hoy"

Trunks permaneció perplejo, ciertamente algo sorprendido, tras escucharla. Pero tal vez fue gracias a esas palabras que pudo comprender su interés por él y por Pan, que lo que hacía no era por pura y simple diversión, sino que de verdad estaba arriesgando su amistad con su mejor amiga sólo para hacerla feliz. "No te preocupes, no tendrás ningún problema con Pan, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

Bra le regaló una leve sonrisa. "Yo soy la que debería estar tranquilizándote, no tú a mi" le comentó y luego tocó con su dedo índice la nariz de su hermano. "¿Ya te dije que te ves muy bien esta noche?"

Trunks se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. "Bra, no me digas estas cosas…" dijo tímidamente y con vergüenza, para segundos más tarde volver a levantar su mirada y ver una sonrisa bastante conocida en el rostro de su hermana. "Parte del plan, ¿verdad?"

"Aham! n.n Y ahora sólo sígueme el juego y no hagas absolutamente nada que yo no te diga, ¿de acuerdo? De eso dependerá que lo que tengo planeado funcione". Trunks asintió con temor y continuó bailando abrazado a Bra, tal y como ella se lo había pedido, o más bien ordenado.

Al minuto, la peliazul giró sólo la cabeza y se mantuvo un breve lapso de tiempo observando fijamente a Pan. "¿Bra?"

"No molestes Trunks, estoy intentando interpretar mi papel" le dijo quejándose, pero no se volteó sino hasta que volvió a hablar. "Bien, ahora tú haz lo mismo"

"Claro…si supiera qué es lo que acabas de hacer sería de gran ayuda, sabes"

"¿Tengo que explicarte todo? Bien, muy lentamente mueve la cabeza hacia Pan; debes intentar parecer disimulado, pero asegúrate de que te descubra mirándola". El muchacho, mostrándose algo confundido, no realizó ningún tipo de movimiento. "Y no me mires así, sólo hazlo"

Trunks cumplió al pie de la letra, aunque no tuvo que esperar ni una milésima de segundo para asegurarse de que la joven de cabellos oscuros se percatara de ello porque, para su sorpresa, apenas él giró su cabeza se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba observándolo de antemano. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Bra rió fuertemente y de manera muy extraña. "Ríete tú también" le intentó murmurar mientras ella también lo hacía.

"¿Pero para…? De acuerdo, de todas formas no me explicarás" dijo en voz baja más que nada para sí mismo, para luego tomar una bocanada de aire. "¡JA JA JA!"

¬¬ "Trunks…esa es la risa más patética que jamás haya escuchado"

El joven Briefs se encogió do hombros. "¿Qué pretendes? No soy actor. Además esto no tiene ningún sentido, no sé ni por qué lo estoy haciendo…"

Bra no se molestó en darle ninguna explicación, sólo levantó el dedo índice "¿Sientes eso?"

Trunks concentró su mente en intentar identificar a lo que se refería "Es…es el ki de Pan, se incrementó mucho, y sigue elevándose. ¿Pero por qué?"

La peliazul le guiñó el ojo "¡Respuesta correcta! ¿Tú crees que Pan dejaría que te burles de ella, o peor aún, que una completa extraña que esté coqueteando contigo lo haga?"

"¡Pero si yo no me burlé de ella en ningún momento!" le gritó precipitadamente.

"Ya cálmate, ¿y entonces qué piensas que acabas de hacer?"

Trunks pestañeó un par de veces "Ah…ya entiendo…aunque no veo el punto en ocultármelo"

"Hermanito, hermanito, es muy simple. Tienes muchas cualidades, pero la actuación definitivamente no es una de ellas; y por sobretodo, mentir no es lo tuyo"

"Ya veo, no como otras personas que conozco, ¿verdad?"

"¡Verdad!" n.n

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**MUY CERCA DE ALLI…**

A Marron se le estaba consumiendo el cerebro por tanto pensar. Observó a Pan quien mantenía su triste mirada fija en Trunks y en aquella muchacha que lo acompañaba. Esa chica…podría jurar que le hacía recordar a alguien. Miró a su alrededor, a la semi-saiya, a Goten que se encontraba comiendo y charlando con Uub, a Trunks, y nuevamente a esa joven. _´Si tan solo Bra estuviera aquí de seguro se le ocurriría algo, ¿dónde estará ahora?´_ Sin que nadie lo note, sacó su teléfono celular de la cartera y marcó a escondidas el número de su amiga, aunque para su mala suerte le atendió directamente el contestador. _´Esto sí que es muy extraño…Bra nunca apaga su celular, ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello_´.

Le volvió a echar una rápida mirada a Pan quien aún no se movía en lo absoluto, y luego se volvió hacia los dos muchachos. "¿Alguno sabe dónde está Bra? Uub, ustedes dos están siempre juntos, seguramente te mencionó lo que haría hoy"

Uub negó con la cabeza, mientras que Goten colocó un dedo por debajo de su barbilla y comenzó a hacer memoria "La verdad que no, pero ayer estaba actuando muy extraña. Y por cierto, ¿desde cuándo Uub es tan amigo de Bra?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó la rubia.

"A que antes de irme, ellos dos apenas de hablaban y…"

Sin darle más tiempo, al instante fue interrumpido por Marron "Goten no hablaba de eso, ¿por qué dices que Bra actuaba raro?"

"Muchas gracias por la explicación" ¬¬ "Déjame ver…ayer antes de despedirse de Pan en la C.C. me comentó algo de unos diamantes, me dijo que le gustaban" El chico Son pasó a colocar sus manos detrás de su cabeza y, mostrándose algo confuso, se dirigió hacia su amiga. "Marron, ¿crees que Bra quiera que le compre diamantes?"

"¿Diamantes? ¿Por qué Bra querría que le compres algo con diamantes teniendo toda una colección de pendientes y collares en…" la muchacha abrió enormemente sus ojos y de forma brusca volteó hacia la pareja que bailaba en la pista. Esperó a que se separaran unos centímetros para distinguir algo brilloso que colgaba del cuello de la joven, una pieza que por demasiada casualidad ya había visto lucida en otra persona. "Goten, ¿alguna vez usas tu cerebro para otra cosa que no sea entrenar?"

El hijo de Gokú miró a Uub, y al ver que éste sólo levantó los hombros también sin entenderla, regresó su vista hacia Marron "¡¿Y ahora qué fue lo que hice?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**VOLVIENDO CON LOS HERMANOS BRIEFS**

Bra continuaba con la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de su hermano, pero en cierto momento y sin darse cuenta, se vio a sí misma observando a Goten. Tanto tiempo sin verlo no le había afectado sino hasta encontrárselo otra vez. Era con el único que había perdido el contacto por completo. Primero por culpa de ella al estar por un año entero literalmente encerrada en su casa estudiando con el objetivo de adelantar las materias del 4to año del secundario, para así poder coincidir con Pan en su último año. Su amiga estaba un año adelantada y, como con las pocas conocidas con las cuales Bra compartía las clases se detestaban mutuamente, entonces no le pareció una mala idea saltearse ese año que de seguro hubiera sido un infierno hecho realidad.

Una vez que estaba por comenzar 5to año junto con Pan y por fin podía descansar de tantos libros, tanto estudio y, según ella, tantas horas de diversión derrochadas, Goten y Trunks tuvieron que realizar un largo viaje de negocios a Londres () durante el cual lógicamente aprovecharon para recorrer la mayor parte de Europa extendiendo aún más su estadía.

Minutos más continuaron los pensamientos de Bra hasta que de un momento a otro se percató de que Marron se había acercado peligrosamente hacia donde ellos dos se encontraban. Intentó desviar la vista para disimular, sin embargo de reojo sentía la mirada de su amiga inspeccionándola de arriba a abajo sin cesar. Poco después alcanzó a verla abrir la boca para decirles algo a los dos muchachos que tenía cerca y, por último, luego de darles la espalda y adelantarse unos cuantos pasos, la rubia le sonrió y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, procurando no denotar sospechas de nadie más.

Lo único que atinó a hacer la peliazul fue a devolverle la sonrisa. "Marron ya sabe que soy yo"

Trunks levantó la cabeza algo intrigado, pero aún así manteniéndose cercano a ella. "¿Y eso es malo?"

"Para nada! Estoy segura que ella también sabe que te gusta Pan, y que tú le gustas a ella"

El joven Briefs abrió sorprendido sus ojos y le contestó furiosamente "¿Qué? ¡No puedo creer que se lo hayas dicho!"

"No, no, hermanito, yo no tuve la necesidad de decirle nada a nadie. Lo que pasa es que ambos son demasiado obvios". Bra volvió a colocar sus manos detrás del cuello de Trunks y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Ahora qué te sucede?" le preguntó todavía ciertamente avergonzado y luego de distinguir el nuevo cambio de humor de su hermana.

"Nada…"

"Bra" volvió a insistir.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo que esperaba que Goten se diera cuenta de quién era y que fuera él el que me ayudara. En cierto modo quería también aprovechar esta situación para que volviésemos a ser amigos como solíamos serlo antes. Pareciera como si después de estos años sin vernos ahora fuésemos dos desconocidos"

"¿Y por qué Goten se daría cuenta? Bra, lo conoces bien, siempre tiene la cabeza en la nubes. Él sería exactamente la última persona en el planeta en descubrir algo que los demás no saben"

"En realidad…digamos que le di una pista para que sepa que yo vendría esta noche…"

"¿Qué clase de pista?" le preguntó ahora algo intrigado.

"Bueno…le dije que el día de la fiesta recordara que me gustan los diamantes y…y eso"

"Ya veo. Bra, en mi caso yo me hubiese dado cuenta enseguida" le comentaba cuando se detuvo unos segundos para pensarlo mejor "Bueno, a decir verdad, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero precisamente Goten…"

"¿Qué hay con él?"

"¿Crees que sólo con decir eso le sería suficiente?"

"¡Pero era una pista demasiado obvia!" exclamó despegándose de él, tras colocar ambas manos sobra sus caderas.

"Sólo diré que nunca confíes en el intelecto de Goten…" u.u

"¡Vamos Trunks! ¿Por qué eres tan malo con él? Tampoco como si fuese un retardado mental"

El chico Briefs sólo levantó la ceja de forma espontánea y sarcástica. "¿Estás segura?"

"¡Trunks! ¡No digas eso! Vas a terminar ardiéndote en el infierno, ya lo verás"

"Por decir la verdad…mmm…no lo creo" continuó bromeando con una seriedad fingida y le ofreció su mano, la cual ella aceptó para seguir bailando la siguiente pieza.

Bra bajó la cabeza mientras reía levemente y continuaba abrazándolo aún más. "Hermano…sólo contéstame una pregunta. ¿De verdad la quieres? ¿Darías cualquier cosa por ella?"

Trunks quedó sorprendido ante la indagación. "Bra, me estás volviendo loco con tus cambios de ánimo. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto ahora?"

"Sólo contesta"

"Veamos…no me siento muy cómodo hablando de estas cosas contigo" declaró tímidamente sin agregar ni una sola palabra más.

"¡Trunks!"

"De acuerdo" respondió enseguida para después respirar profundo y aclarar su garganta. "No voy a decirte que la amo porque te estaría mintiendo; eso todavía ni yo mismo lo puedo confirmar. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que la quiero demasiado, más que a cualquier otra chica que se haya cruzado por mi vida. Cómo explicártelo…es tan simple, tan natural y espontánea, tan hermosa, tan…"

"Trunks, deja de divagar, ve al grano"

¬¬ "No te quejes, tú fuiste la que hizo la pregunta. Bien, en resumen, daría cualquier cosa por ella, por verla feliz, y jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza lastimarla en ningún sentido, ¿es eso suficiente?"

"Creo que por ahora bastará" le contestó con una sonrisa tras haber recibido la respuesta que ella esperaba.

"¿Y ahora tiene ganas de contarme por qué el interrogatorio?"

"Bueno…" la muchacha puso sus manos en ambos hombros de su hermano y lo separó un poco de ella. "Tengo que saber cuáles son tus intenciones, no voy a permitir que ningún idiota lastime a mi amiga"

"Pero Bra, si me conoces bien; después de todo soy tu hermano, ¿no?"

"Precisamente por eso lo digo" u.u

¬¬ "Gracias, siempre tan amable"

"¡No fue nada! Y ahora… ¿estás listo para la fase final?" preguntó ansiosa cambiando sin más de tema.

"¿Sinceramente? NO"

"Ya veo" le respondió, para luego simplemente mantenerse observándolo, y pudiendo sentir los nervios que transmitían los ojos de su hermano. Sin embargo, sólo transcurrieron 30 segundos más para volver a abrir la boca. "¿Y ahora?"

¬¬

"En ese caso lo siento mucho pero no podemos esperar más"

"¿Entonces para qué preguntas?" agregó haciéndole notar su supuesto fastidio.

La peliazul obvió el comentario y sin explicar nada más entrelazó los dedos de una de sus manos con los de la mano derecha de Trunks, y con la otra acarició con suavidad la mejilla del muchacho.

El joven Briefs lógicamente no se esperaba esta maniobra, por lo que reaccionó apartándose de ella de modo espontáneo y sin pensarlo, dando un paso brusco hacia atrás.

"¡Trunks! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vas a arruinarlo todo!" le gritó al oído, haciéndole recordar que todo formaba parte de una actuación.

El muchacho se sonrojó pero no volvió a acercársele. "Lo siento, fue sólo un reflejo. Lo que pasa es que todavía no me acostumbro a que mi propia hermana esté coqueteando conmigo" confesó con timidez mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

"¡No te ilusiones! Ya te repetí mil veces que todo es parte del plan" comentó Bra con una expresión seria.

"Lo sé, pero aún así me resulta algo incómodo"

"Cierto, no te creas que a mi me causó mucha gracia la idea cuando lo planeé, pero imagínate si Marron hubiese ocupado mi lugar y después Pan descubriera que era ella la que estaba tirándose encima tuyo…" explicó adoptando su pose de estar segura de sí misma, para lo cual Trunks sólo pudo cerrar la boca, asentir y bajar su mirada. "Muy bien, ahora que ya está todo aclarado, basta de charla y pasemos al gran final!". La joven heredera Briefs tomó con más fuerza la mano de su hermano que todavía se encontraba en contacto con la suya y comenzó a caminar jalando de ella.

"¿A dónde vamos?" cuestionó Trunks considerablemente asustado, sin querer imaginarse en qué consistiría ese ´Gran Final´.

"Ya lo verás, te explicaré afuera"

"¿Afuera?"

Bra no quiso desperdiciar más tiempo en explicaciones, por lo que optó por mantenerse callada y seguir caminando apresurada hasta uno de los balcones que, previo a su encuentro con Trunks, ya había elegido cuidadosamente.

Corrió la cortina con delicadeza y, sin soltar a su hermano, deslizó el ventanal para permitirles salir al exterior. Antes de siquiera mencionar alguna palabra, hizo correr nuevamente el vidrio que los apartaba del resto de la gente y verificó que el telón del balcón cubriera por completo cualquier rincón del lugar donde se encontraban.

"Bastante bien considerando que no tuve oportunidad de planear nada mejor. Sólo hará falta algún que otro detalle" comentaba en voz alta más que nada para sí misma, dejando a un lado al muchacho y comenzando a reubicar los jarrones con plantas que tenía a su alcance. Como último paso, corrió el único asiento hacia uno de los extremos del mirador y, luego de secarse la frente, se mantuvo mirando irónicamente a su hermano por unos instantes. "Mira que no me enojo si decides ayudarme en algo, eh"

"Pero yo…"

La peliazul giró la cabeza en alto cerrando sus ojos y estiró uno de sus brazos hacia delante doblando su muñeca para levantar su palma en señal de ´alto´. "No quiero escuchar más excusas. Después de todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti, ni siquiera te preocupas por darme una mano"

"Óyeme Bra, no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué estás cambiando todo de lugar, ¿te das cuenta de que no tiene sentido?"

La joven colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y le contestó furiosa. "¿Que no tiene sentido? ¿Que no tiene sentido? Se nota que no tienes ni un poco de gusto para la decoración, así que mejor cierra la boca y no hagas nada"

Una gota de sudor rodó sobre el rostro del muchacho. "Pero acabas de pedirme que…"

"SHHH!" lo calló aún manteniéndose seria. "Ahora el último toque…serás tú"

Trunks dio un salto asustado hacia atrás chocándose contra el ventanal. "¿Y…yo? ¡Olvídalo!"

"Sólo deja actuar a una experta" le contestó acercándose lentamente hacia él a la vez que se sonaba los nudillos de las manos. El chico de cabellos lilas colocó sus palmas sobre la superficie del vidrio contra el cual estaba apoyado y comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro buscando algún modo de escaparse de su hermana, pero al no encontrar ninguna salida se dispuso a elevarse por los cielos.

Sin embargo Bra se anticipó a ello y tomó por la fuerza su muñeca, arrojándolo contra el piso antes de que pudiera despegar sus pies del suelo. Al instante, se arrodilló sobre su estómago para inmovilizarlo y le sonrió malévolamente. "Tranquilo Trunki, sólo por hoy actúa como si fueses mi muñeca". Antes de que el joven Briefs pudiera al menos soltar un grito, la peliazul se abalanzó contra él rápidamente moviendo sus brazos a la velocidad de la luz.

Segundos más tarde golpeó con orgullo ambas palmas y se levantó del suelo sonriendo victoriosamente con la corbata de Trunks colgada sobre su propio cuello y arrojando el saco del traje sobre el asiento detrás de ella. "Misión cumplida"

El muchacho temerosamente abrió sus ojos, se reincorporó colocándose al lado de su hermana y observó el reflejo que le ofrecía el vidrio del ventanal. Su cabellera estaba más despeinada que antes pero aún así prolija; y su camisa, sin corbata, se encontraba arremangada hasta los codos y fuera del pantalón, mientras que los primeros dos botones de ésta estaban desabrochados. "¿Y qué opinas? Así te ves mucho mejor, y además a Pan no les gusta mucho el aspecto formal. Por ser mi hermano esta vez no te cobraré nada por mi trabajo profesional".

Trunks dio media vuelta para colocarse frente a ella y le esbozó una leve sonrisa. "Pudo haber sido peor"

La peliazul sólo se cruzó de brazos. "¿Peor? ¿De qué hablas? No me vas a negar que te ves genial todo gracias a mí. Ahora…sólo me pregunto si quedaría mejor desabotonando otro botón más. Déjame probar" dijo descruzándose y acercándose a su hermano para tratar de alcanzar su camisa.

Trunks la detuvo tomándole ambas muñecas, pero aún así sin poder evitar que ella siguiese insistiendo. "Detente Bra, ¡estoy bien así!"

"¡Sólo déjame ver!" respondió ejerciendo todavía más fuerza sobre él.

Siguieron tironeando una y otra vez, sin embargo a la peliazul no le sirvió de nada ya que, tan pronto pudo liberar el tercer botón, el vidrio del ventanal se deslizó abruptamente llamando la atención de los dos hermanos.

Pan, con la expresión más desesperada que jamás hayan visto en ella, los enfrentó colocándose firme con los pies juntos. Todavía algo agitada miró a uno y al otro con los ojos llenos de ira focalizándose principalmente en la camisa que estaba siendo desabrochada por la joven.

Trunks permaneció inmóvil con la vista perdida en ella, hasta que consiguió percatarse de que Bra aún se encontraba encima de él. Rápidamente y sin meditarlo, la empujó sin mucha suavidad lejos suyo, e intentó aproximarse hacia la otra semi-saiya. "Pan, no es lo que parece, créeme"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hola, soy __Bulma! ¿Pero qué es lo que está ocurriendo en aquel balcón? Milk, ya deja de fastidiar! En ningún caso esa chica elegiría a Goten antes que a mi hermoso Trunks! Y por cierto… ¿Dónde están él y Pan? Todo esto en nuestro próximo episodio. ¡Hasta entonces!"_

() Se refiere a aquel viaje mencionado en el primer capítulo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fe de Erratas:

En el cap. anterior en uno de los diálogos escribí que Trunks tiene 27 años, pero si se fijan bien en la intro del 1er cap., en realidad tiene 26. Un despiste del momento!

Comentarios:

Perdón por haberme tardado tanto! Es que tuve algunos inconvenientes con el cambio de servidor de Internet, así que estuve plenamente desconectada del mundo fanfic por varios días.

Además, cada vez me está costando más trabajo escribir, no puedo transmitir las ideas que tengo y no me está gustando del todo cómo está quedando mi historia. Pero bueno, de todas formas seguiré hasta terminarlo o hasta que me muera en el intento. )

Muchas gracias a los que leen, y en especial a los que dejan reviews (aunque por determinadas fallas en mi cerebro me di cuenta hace poco que no tenía habilitado para que post anónimos. Gracias a himeko.hoshi por avisar!)

Hasta pronto!


	7. Paso a paso

------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks siguió con los ojos hacia donde apuntaba la mirada de la nieta de Gokú hasta que desesperadamente le quitó la corbata del cuello a la peliazul apenas se percató de que la situación era peor de lo que cualquiera podría suponer. "No tengo idea de cómo llegó eso ahí" se explicó riéndose nerviosamente y haciendo un bollo con la prenda que tenía en sus manos.

Pan lo observó decepcionada sin decirle nada en lo absoluto; no obstante, enseguida la furia retornó a su rostro mientras daba un paso hacia la otra muchacha allí presente. "Y tú, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Yo…" le estaba por contestar cuando para su fortuna se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo inconveniente. Manteniéndose lo más seria posible, se colocó detrás de Trunks y lo abrazó con ambas manos acercándole sus labios, con la intención de susurrarle levemente algo al oído. "Trunks, escúchame bien. Apenas oiga mi voz me reconocerá enseguida, y ese simple detalle podría arruinarlo todo. Sólo dile que prefiero no hablar con ella...porque…porque no me gusta su cara…ni el tono que está usando conmigo"

"¡¿Qué tanto se están diciendo?!" preguntó en voz alta Pan, aún más irritada.

"Es sólo que…ella prefiere no hablar contigo, no le agrada tu forma de hablarle, eso es todo" le contestó algo inseguro repitiendo las palabras de su hermana, para que luego sus ojos se tornen llorosos al sentir un fuerte pellizco en el cuero de su espalda "y tampoco le gusta tu cara" agregó atemorizado a regañadientes.

"¡¿DISCULPA?!" gritó la semi-saiya a la vez que se aproximaba desafiantemente a los otros dos. "Debes estar bromeando. Si no te gusta mi cara entonces bien puedes irte, nadie te detiene!"

Bra, disimulando estar asustada, se escondió por completo detrás de su hermano y aprovechó para murmurarle unas cuantas palabras más sin que Pan sospeche. "Ahora dile que mejor sea ella la que se vaya"

Trunks la escuchó atentamente, sin embargo algo dentro de él le impedía decírselo; y hubiera seguido fiel a su pensamiento de no haber sentido un nuevo pellizco aún más fuerte que el anterior. "Pan…la que debería irse eres tú"

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, sin poder comprender lo que acababa de oír, en tanto sentía que algunas lágrimas poco a poco querían salir. Temblorosa, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y, cuando sintió que no podría aguantar más el llanto si continuaba viendo esos ojos azules, bajó destrozada la cabeza para situar su mirada en las baldosas. "Ya veo, fue muy tonto pensar que te importaría más los sentimientos de una niña como yo antes que desperdiciar tu tiempo con estas descerebradas con las que siempre sales" dijo en voz baja todavía pudiendo contener sus lágrimas, y al segundo levantó su rostro para fijar nuevamente su vista en él poco antes de comenzar a gritarle. "Porque eso es lo único que significo, ¿verdad? Para ti siempre seré una niña"

"Eso no es cierto Pan, y lo sabes. Por supuesto que me importas; siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, ¿eso no cuenta?"

"Tú amiga" mencionó en un susurro que apenas pudo ser escuchado, mientras apretaba sus puños y volvía a elevar el tono de voz. "¿Sabes una cosa? estoy harta de escucharte decir lo mismo una y otra vez, ya tengo bien en claro que sólo soy tu amiga. Trunks, ¿por qué no te das cuenta?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó expectante y ciertamente ilusionado, pero sólo provocando que Pan bajé sus brazos.

"Nada, ya no importa"

El joven Briefs se acercó a ella y la sacudió con delicadeza tras tomarla de los hombros. "Si que importa. ¿Por qué actúas así cada vez que estoy con una chica?"

Pan intentó contenerse, pero en su interior estaba a punto de explotar; ya no podía tenerlo guardado por más tiempo. "¡Porque estoy celosa, ¿de acuerdo?!" le gritó sin quitar ni un segundo sus ojos oscuros de los de aquel muchacho. "Sí, ya lo oíste; ahora puedes reírte todo lo que quieras"

Lo único que pudo hacer Bra fue sonreír para sus adentros; a fin de cuentas, su objetivo había sido alcanzado con éxito. Su presencia allí ya no era de ayuda, por lo que, aparentando estar furiosa, tomó de improvisto una de las manos de su hermano y comenzó a tironear de ella como para llamar su atención.

"¡Y tú ya deja de interponerte!" gritó Pan una vez más, sin prestarle ni las más mínima importancia al sonido del deslice del ventanal detrás de ella. Se abalanzó sobre la supuesta desconocida con el fin de echarla del balcón, mientras que tanto Goten, como Uub y Marron, quienes recién habían salido, presenciaban estupefactos la maniobra de aquella muchacha para esquivar el movimiento de la semi-saiya de cabellos oscuros.

La nieta de Gokú permaneció estática sin poder entender cómo no había podido ni siquiera tocarla. Desesperada, pero aún así intentando no utilizar demasiada fuerza para no lastimarla, hizo un nuevo movimiento de manos para tomarla de las muñecas a la vez que se acercaba a ella sin poder tener ni un leve contacto. Por último, utilizó sus dos brazos para tirarse contra ella, sin embargo la peliazul, aprovechando la desesperación de su amiga, evitó una vez más que la interceptará al dar un salto y colocarse por sobre la baranda de hierro del mirador. "Óyeme, no vas a lograr nada si no te calmas un poco" la comentó la heredera Briefs con tranquilidad y sonriéndole, para luego flexionar las piernas con tal de ponerse en cuchillas al lado de la joven.

Pan abrió en seco sus ojos y con lentitud comenzó a elevar su cabeza hacia aquella muchacha y su inconfundible voz. "Bra"

"Acertaste amiga" n.n

"¿Qué? Esperen un momento, ¿por qu...?" estaba diciendo Goten cuando por décima vez en la noche fue interrumpido por Marron.

"¡Vaya que te tardaste, Bra! Ya me estaba cansando de entretener a estos dos. Ahora mejor los dejamos solos, vamos, vamos" comentó mientras empujaba a Uub y al joven Son de vuelta a la fiesta.

"Pero, ¿por qué?" dijo Pan todavía algo confundida, apenas pudiendo pronunciar esas palabras.

Bra bajó de la baranda y le guiñó el ojo a su amiga. "Trunks te lo explicará todo, ahora como dijo Marron los dejos a los dos solitos. Hablen de lo que quieran, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo".

------------------------------------------------------------

Aún cuando la peliazul se aseguró de acomodar cautelosamente las cortinas para que no fueran interrumpidos, distinguió a cierta persona que continuaba observando hacia el balcón, sin importarle no tener visión alguna. "¡Goten, no te quedes ahí parado como una estatua! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Viste un fantasma o qué?"

"Pan…Pan y Trunks. Mi sobrina y mi mejor amigo…no es posible" tartamudeó con los ojos considerablemente abiertos y señalando con el dedo hacia el mirador.

"¿Acaso no sabías nada de ellos? Por favor dime que no eres tan idiota como para no haberlo notado"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero no creí que este día llegara tan pronto" habló por fin con mayor normalidad.

"¿Y cuándo pensabas precisamente que llegaría? ¿Cuándo fueran viejitos con bastones?" dijo Bra con su típico sarcasmo.

"Bueno, pues…" concordó sonriendo inocentemente a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza.

¬¬ "Mejor vámonos antes de que ALGUIEN resulte lastimado". Bra comenzó a adelantarse, pero, al alejarse unos cuantos metros de él, se dio media vuelta luego de sentir que el otro no la seguía. "¿Ahora qué?"

El hijo de Gokú no contestó, sino que se limitó a dejar sus ojos posados en ella, tal vez inconscientemente desviando su mirada a su cuerpo, ese cuerpo de mujer al que no estaba para nada acostumbrado. En cierto sentido él seguía teniendo en la cabeza la imagen de esa pequeña niña caprichosa, la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo que durante tantos años les había hecho la vida imposible. ¿Cuándo había pasado todo ese tiempo?

"Goten, te estoy hablando" volvió a insistir sin mucha simpatía moviendo una mano por delante de la cara del muchacho. "¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?"

"Nada de eso, sólo que es extraño, ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tú. Sigues siendo la misma Bra malhumorada de siempre, pero tu…bueno, digamos que por fuera parecería exactamente lo contrario" la salió naturalmente tras ser lo único que se le vino a la cabeza como respuesta.

Bra inmediatamente reaccionó abrazándose ruborizada a sí misma con la intención de ocultar su escote. "¿Y quién te dio permiso para mirarme, Son Goten? Sólo espera a que mi hermano se entere"

"¡Ya tranquilízate! Fue sólo un comentario, no estaba insinuando nada. Definitivamente sigues teniendo el mismo mal-carácter" le contestó con indiferencia luego de colocar sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Pues déjame decirte que entonces tú sigues teniendo ese mismo cerebro de mosquito" agregó furiosa elevando el tono de voz y provocando que alguna que otra mirada de alrededor se fije en ellos.

¬¬ "Compadezco a Trunks. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre dice que tener que soportar tus gritos es inaguantable; creo que voy a empezar a ponerme de su lado"

"Para tu información me comporto así cuando se meten conmigo…tú tienes la culpa"

"¿Mi culpa? Pareces de 5 años. Yo sólo te hice un halago y mira cómo reaccionas" dijo enfrentándola con una risa sarcástica y luego pasó por delante de ella para continuar caminando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su madre y los demás.

No obstante, Bra lo siguió pensativa con la cabeza y al instante corrió detrás de él hasta alcanzarle el paso con la frente baja. "De acuerdo, sólo por esta vez te voy a dar la razón"

"¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo? Si es por eso de los diamantes, me disculpo; pero no creo que sea motivo suficiente como para tratarme así" cuestionó sin dejar de avanzar.

"No es eso, es sólo que…" comenzó a hablar cuando detuvo el paso, causando que Goten también se frenara y volteara para colocarse frente a ella. "¿Por qué nunca llamaste?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que por qué nunca llamaste. Se suponía que éramos amigos pero durante el último tiempo nunca te preocupaste por gastar ni cinco minutos en marcar mi número. Entiendo que estabas ocupado con tu trabajo en la compañía y todo eso, pero cinco minutos no te hubiesen arruinado la vida, ¿no lo crees?" confesó finalmente la peliazul con una mezcla de rabia y decepción.

"Tú también tenías mi número" fue lo único que se le ocurrió para defenderse.

"Ya te dije que no quería molestarte mientras estuvieses ocupado. Esperaba que quisieras hablar conmigo en algún momento de tu tiempo libre"

"Pues yo tampoco quería interrumpirte con tus estudios. Parecías tan ansiosa por aprobar todas tus materias para poder cursar con Pan, que pensé que te molestarías si te distraía. Lo siento"

Si bien no había tenido la intención de perdonarlo con tanta facilidad, sabía perfectamente que Goten estaba en lo cierto, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer. Por más ilógico que pareciese, en realidad desde chica aprovechaba cada oportunidad para discutir con él por cualquier motivo, tan sólo porque le encantaba la manera que él tenía para escaparse de los problemas y hacer parecer las cosas más simples. Siempre, desde que tenía memoria, le había fascinado ese don.

"De acuerdo, en ese caso yo también lo siento. Pero de todas formas ahora habrá que recuperar el tiempo perdido n.n ¡Vamos, camina!" exclamó alegre y lo tomó de la mano para arrastrarlo por el medio del salón. "¿Entonces cuándo quieres llevarme de compras?"

"¡¿Qué?!" saltó alarmado dejando atrás su pose de alivio.

"¡Claro! Debes compensarme por haberte comportado tan mal conmigo" se explicó ante él haciendo puchero.

"Un momento, creí que habíamos quedado en que ambos cometimos el mismo error"

"Yo en ningún momento dije eso…" difirió actuando con plena naturalidad.

¬¬

"Hablaremos de eso luego. ¿Tienes sed? Voy a buscar unos tragos"

"Para nada, estoy bien" dijo sonriéndole para que luego en ese momento se escuche rechinar las tripas de su estómago. "A decir verdad, creo que voy por algo de comida"

"¡No lo entiendo, si estuviste con algo en la boca desde que entraste al salón!" exclamó asombrada. Estaba acostumbrada al estómago saiyajin, pero el apetito de los Son sería siempre algo realmente imposible de creer.

Goten aprovechó el comentario levantando una ceja y esbozó divertido una enorme sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Y tú cómo sabes? ¿Acaso me estuviste espiando?"

"¡No digas tonterías! Sólo estaba vigilando a Pan y a mi hermano, tú simplemente estabas en el medio, estorbando como de costumbre" se apresuró en responder intentando mostrarse ofendida.

"¿Vas a empezar otra vez?" preguntó agotado luego de dejar escapar un suspiro.

"Si me provocas, por supuesto" bromeó soltando una leve sonrisa, a la cual el chico Son se unió con una carcajada.

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta" confesó el hijo de Gokú.

"Lo mismo digo" n.n

"¡Ahora podremos hacerle la vida imposible a Trunks!" agregó muy ilusionado y con los ojos brillosos.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo" aceptó la peliazul dándole con su puño un débil golpe juguetón en el pecho a Goten.

Inmediatamente, ambos oyeron un fuerte sonido que retumbó por unos segundos alrededor de ellos, por lo cual Bra observó de un lado a otro confundida. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Mi estómago de nuevo, creo que será mejor que vaya por algo de comida" confesó el otro sonrojado y habiéndose llevado una mano detrás de su nuca, poco antes de salir a toda velocidad en búsqueda de cualquier cosa comestible y dejar a su amiga como centro de atención, estática como así también avergonzada, y con una cantidad considerable de personas inspeccionándola con desagrado y murmurando frases como "Qué repugnante, y con lo refinada que aparenta ser…"

------------------------------------------------------------

**MINUTOS ANTES****…**

Al escuchar finalmente el correr de las pesadas cortinas, los nervios de la muchacha de cabellos oscuros volvieron a apoderarse de ella tras darse cuenta de que se había quedado SOLA con Trunks, los dos alejados por completo de la multitud. "Creo que será mejor que comience a cavar un pozo en el suelo para esconderme y no salir nunca más"

"Pan, no digas eso" la contradijo mirándola con ternura.

"Tienes razón" aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza "primero iré a asesinar a Bra y luego cavaré el pozo" se corrigió luego a sí misma en tanto comenzaba a acercarse a la salida del mirador. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, sintió una fuerte mano que la tomó con decisión del brazo.

"Espera, no te vayas todavía. Creo que…creo que nos debemos una charla, ¿no te parece?" señaló el Trunks tratando de ignorar sus nervios.

"No tengo nada para decir" dijo la joven sin la convicción ni la valentía suficiente como para voltearse.

"¿Tan segura estás de eso?" le preguntó en vano al no recibir respuesta alguna, por lo que fastidiado comenzó a sentir que ni siquiera lo estaba oyendo. "De acuerdo, por lo visto debo ser yo el que comience a hablar. ¿Me quieres explicar qué es lo que te sucedió esta noche?"

"¿Hace falta que lo explique? Bra fingió ser otra persona para jugarme una broma, fin de la historia" le contestó aparentando estar hablándole con indiferencia.

"¿Y por qué reaccionaste así?"

"¿Así cómo?" cuestionó una vez más falsamente inentendida.

"Como si te hubiese molestado verme con otra chica" se explicó Trunks ya comenzando a perder un poco la paciencia por su irónica actuación.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que me molestó?"

"Déjame hacer memoria. Quizás por la forma en que viniste corriendo para tratar de asesinar a Bra, o quizás por la forma en la que estuviste gritando hasta hace dos minutos…ah! o también por cómo tu ki se elevó como nunca antes lo había hecho, ¿algo más?" enumeró con sarcasmo tras colocarse el dedo por debajo de su barbilla.

El rubor en las mejillas de Pan se tornó de un rojo aún más intenso. "Sólo lo hice porque pensé que se estaba aprovechando de ti. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte; ¡porque nunca más lo volveré a hacer!" dijo en voz alta furiosa y se desprendió bruscamente de su agarre con la intención de alejarse de él.

Trunks no dudó ni un solo segundo y se colocó firme entre ella y el vidrio que daba salida del balcón, para impedirle el paso. "Espera Pan. Lo siento, no era mi intención avergonzarte; es sólo que no puedo creer que después de lo de esta noche todavía no quieras admitir qu…" estaba hablando cuando se calló al percatarse de lo que estaba por decir.

_´¿__admitir?_´ se preguntó a sí misma la semi-saiya algo extrañada. Comenzó a asociar todos los hechos de ese día para, poco a poco, ir imaginándose una remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no, no era posible; de seguro su mente la estaba jugando nuevamente una mala jugada. "Trunks, ¿por qué accediste a hacer todo esto?"

"Pues yo…" tartamudeaba nervioso rascándose el rostro mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas.

"¿Tú y Bra no estaban peleados?" indagó con una lógica sospecha.

"Lo estábamos pero…"

"¿Y por qué me eligieron a mí para jugarle esta broma?"

"Sólo fue una idea de mi hermana. Quería demostrarme algo que yo me oponía a creer"

"¿Y sirvió de algo?" una vez más indagó tímidamente e insegura y con la mirada perdida para evitar ser intimidada por esos perfectos ojos azulinos.

"A decir verdad, eso depende de ti" le contestó sólo causando que Pan vuelvo a mirarlo como fingiendo no comprender nada. "No me mires como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando. Mira, te simplificaré las cosas… ¿qué es lo que piensas de mí?"

"¿Qué? Bueno…yo…"

"No vamos a llegar a ningún lado si sigues dudando de esa forma, es una pregunta muy simple" agregó armándose de valor, un valor que ni él sabía de dónde lo estaba sacando.

"Para tu información no es tan fácil de responder como supones. Pero si quieres saberlo, lo único que puedo pensar de ti ahora es que estás actuando muy extraño"

_´De a__cuerdo, siendo así creo que tendré que implementar esa teoría´_ pensó Trunks recordando la base del plan que habían implementado con su hermana menor. "Está bien Pan, supongo que esta conversación ya no tiene sentido. Es inútil; creí que significaba algo pero veo que estaba equivocado. No te preocupes que no volveré a molestarte" declaró decepcionado quitando la vista de la muchacha y dirigiéndose hacia el salón, aunque procurando realizar muy lentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

_´¿Q__ué se supone que debo hacer? Si no lo hago, si no le digo nada…Esta tal vez sea la última oportunidad que tenga, aunque no estoy segura de lo que quiera escuchar´ _vaciló para sus adentros por unos instantes hasta que, apenas vio que Trunks estiró su brazo para colocar sus manos sobre el picaporte del ventanal, se lanzó hacia él situando ella también ambas manos en el mismo sitio, sobre las suyas.

El simple y puro contacto con su piel provocó que un intenso escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo a la vez que una extraña sensación aparecía de la nada en su estómago.

Instintivamente reaccionó alejándose de él de golpe y cortando la conexión entre ambos, como si fueran dos imanes opuestos y hubiera alguna fuerza que le impidiera tocarlo de esa forma. "Lo siento, yo no quise" se explicó sonrojándose y manteniendo sus ojos fijos en las manos del muchacho.

"¿En verdad no quieres?" le preguntó algo avergonzado por la insinuación tan franca y evidente que le estaba tratando de transmitir; las frases indirectas ya no serían de utilidad que con ella.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por poner la mente en blanco, intentando evadir todas las dudas y consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo._ ´Es ahora o nunca´. _Ignorando sus nervios, tomó con delicadeza una de las manos de la joven Son y la sostuvo colocándola sobre su propio pecho, mientras que con la otra la tomó de la barbilla y levantó su cara para evitar que desviara su mirada. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan nervioso, ni haber estado en una situación en la que su felicidad dependiera tanto de una sola persona.

Pan quedó realmente atónita al ver actuar de esa forma al Trunks tan discreto y reservado que ella conocía. Podía percibir con mucha facilidad el temblor de sus manos, como así también los fuertes latidos de su corazón gracias a la mano que él le había hecho situar sobre su pecho. "Yo sólo…yo no…no sé qué pensar"

El heredero Briefs no supo qué expresión mostrar, tan sólo quitó el mechón de cabello que cubría es rostro de la joven y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja, sin sacarle ni un segundo los ojos de encima. "¿Y podría yo hacer algo para aclararte las dudas?"

Pan se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, sintiendo una vez más esa extraña sensación atravesar su cuerpo y provocando que ya no pudiera pensar con claridad. Solamente en un sueño podría haberse imaginado que esto ocurriría, ¿en verdad estaba sucediendo o podría ella estar malinterpretando toda la situación? Intentó hablar, pero no sabía qué decir, simplemente las palabras ya no salían de su boca, dejando a un lado el hecho de que su mente se encontraba totalmente apagada.

Se sentía como dentro de una nube, tan sólo escuchando los latidos de sus corazones que palpitaban a mil por hora, ambos al mismo ritmo.

Sin razonar y dejándose llevar únicamente por su cuerpo, se quitó la máscara al igual que lo había hecho Trunks momentos antes, dio un paso acercándose a él y deslizó con lentitud sus dos manos por detrás del cuello del muchacho.

Las palabras ya no eran necesarias, sólo esa respuesta le fue suficiente para convencerlo de dar el siguiente y último paso. Todos los ´pero´, todas las contradicciones usuales en su cabeza ya no tenía ni la más mínima importancia. ¿Por qué estar con ella estaría mal, si para ambos se sentía tan bien, como si durante toda su vida hubiesen estado esperando por ese momento?

Muy lentamente ambos fueron acercando sus rostros con los ojos cerrados, cada uno dejándose llevar por el intenso calor que el otro le transmitía. En el preciso instante sus labios se tocaron, Pan sintió como si todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, a la vez que en su cuerpo tomaba lugar un temblor por el cual apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

Trunks, al percatarse de su flaqueza, la abrazó con tanta fuerza como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, luego de despegar su boca de la suya en contra de la voluntad de su cuerpo. Lo que buscaba con exclusividad era apartarle todos los miedos, hacerle saber que ella era única cosa clara en su vida y que ella llegara a sentir lo mismo sobre él. Abriendo los ojos, mantuvo guardada por unos momentos toda esa pasión que tenía dentro y se colocó frente a frente para encontrarse con su hermoso rostro enrojecido. La observó fijamente durante un breve tiempo: su boca, su pelo recogido, su figura, las prendas que llevaba puestas. Todo eso le resultaba difícil de creer. "Pan…"

"¿Si?" dijo dejando escapar un suspiro en el cual había una mezcla de miedo y de angustia por haber roto ese lazo físico que los unía.

"Siento que estoy besando a un hombre" bromeó con la sonrisa más grande que pudo esbozar mientras señalaba el traje oscuro y no tan femenino que ella vestía.

"Ya cállate" se quejó ella también sonriendo, tomándolo de golpe de la camisa con la intención de acercarlo hacia ella para volver sentir sus dulces labios, y así hundirse nuevamente en un beso aún más feroz y apasionado.


End file.
